Count On Me
by kittygirl365
Summary: Better Summary inside! This is my version of the movies animated and the series with my twist, think of it as kind of like a new series or movie...however you want to look at it. Basically, Optimus Prime's daughter returns and tries to make things right.
1. Explosion

Count On Me

Okay, this is my first Transformers story, so no angry comments. The title comes from the song **Count on Me** by **Default**. I don't own Transformers or this title. Remember, this my version of the series animated, so I threw in a few characters from the movies and a couple add-ins. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Kira Barlow was just an average 17-year-old girl, except she has no parents, no past, and she's a techno-organic…actually, she's not even from Earth. She's been a government experiment her whole life. When she escapes, she encounters a rogue Decepticon and is saved by an Autobot who seems strongly familiar to her. She teams up with the Autobots on their quest to stop the Decepticons; but in their journey, mysteries begin to unfold and Kira slowly pieces the puzzle of her past together. What planet was she from? How'd she get to Earth? And why do both the Autobots and Decepticons need her special abilities?

**357281092-398379102[30-0293917297940-01927847497097097109279479**

It was dark, and the lab that was surrounded by mysteries and dark secrets only made it seem darker. In one of the rooms, a few scientists in white coats crowded around computers and a large tank filled with some sort of yellow liquid. Inside the tank was a young teenage girl, about 17, that was asleep with a mask with a tube connected over her mouth to breath. Connected to her body were various wires that connected to the computers.

The girl wore a one-piece body suit that was black with a silver outline. She was very petite and frail-looking. She had shoulder-length purple hair that was in a pixie hair-cut (think Alice from Twilight). But her hair color seemed almost a golden brown due to the golden liquid she was in. She was in a peaceful sleep. Two scientists, a man with short white hair and a woman with long brown hair and glasses, stood in front of the tank staring at the girl; the woman had a data pad with her.

"How long has she been in stasis, Dr. Kheen?" The man asked. The woman, Dr. Kheen, used her fingers to type something on the futuristic, clipboard-looking, data pad.

"About five years, Dr. Shane, sir." The woman had a soft, yet authoritative, voice. An alarm started to go off and a large computer screen turned on and showed the girls vital signs out of control.

"Sir, Experiment MBE-2 is waking up from stasis. Scanners show her powers increasing exponentially!" Just as the man at the computer said that, a _crack_ was heard, followed by the sound of broken glass with shards flying across the room with the golden liquid. The scientists ducked down to avoid serious injury. When they looked up, they gasped at the sight before them.

The girl's tank had exploded and the girl was standing on the platform of the tank, the mask with the tube still attached to her mouth. She was dripping with the golden liquid. Her eyes glow a bright blue, as did the rest of her body. Her face intensified with anger and the glow's radiance intensified too to a crimson red.

"**With the power of Primus, I will dispel out all evil."** She said in a mechanical voice. A metal armor appeared over her body and her head encased in a metal helmet with a mask.

The armor around her chest and bottom were bulky (color is purple), while her arms and legs had a thinner sheet of metal (plain silver), yet, were still tough. Her helmet was purple that encased her hair in it with two horn-like antennas, with a silver mask covering her nose and mouth. Around her eyes were black like shadow and her eyes remained glowing bright blue that showed hatred, a crimson glow still surrounded her body.

Her glow expanded around the room.

**5472103928764868921-98273846-2483-19623-94869263826396492634926944**

The building was located in scenic nowhere in the middle of the desert. Sitting a good distance away on the road, Barricade watched the place with suspicion in his alt form.

'_I don't know why Megatron wanted me to come all the way out her in this slaggin' wasteland just to keep an optic out for anything strange at this pathetic human institute.'_ He thought bitterly. All of a sudden, he detected a huge energy source from within the building. He quickly reversed when the building exploded, nearly missing the falling debris. His sensors picked up movement from within the burning building. He was stunned.

'_Surely no human could've survived such an explosion. But what could've caused this?'_ He slowly rolled forward and stopped a hundred feet from the building. Sure enough, there was the same energy signature as before the explosion. The flames cleared around a small figure in a glowing force field. All he could see were the glowing bright blue eyes and the dark silhouette of a young girl in metal armor with horns. He stared at it, but before he could do anything, the creature took off into the sky with rocket boosters in a flash.

Barricade locked onto it and began to pursue it. He contacted Megatron.

'_**Barricade to Megatron.'**_

'_**What is it Barricade? This had better be important.'**_

'_**It is, Sir. I believe I found our little runaway.'**_

'_**Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Pursue her and capture her!'**_

'_**Already in pursuit, Lord Megatron.'**_

'_**Very good. Oh, and Barricade?'**_

'_**Yes, my liege?**_

'_**Bring her back alive, or don't come back at all. I will not tolerate failure!'**_ The com-link ended and Barricade continued his pursuit with his light on.

He would not fail. The prisoner was returning to Megatron one way or another.

**End of Chapter 1!**

**Well, what did you think? Comment if you like it, don't comment and discontinue reading if you don't like it. Next chapter will come soon!**


	2. Save Me

Count On Me

Okay, this is my first Transformers story, so no angry comments. The title comes from the song **Count on Me** by **Default**. I don't own Transformers or this title. Remember, this my version of the series animated, so I threw in a few characters from the movies and a couple add-ins. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Kira Barlow was just an average 17-year-old girl, except she has no parents, no past, and she's a techno-organic…actually, she's not even from Earth. She's been a government experiment her whole life. When she escapes, she encounters a rogue Decepticon and is saved by an Autobot who seems strongly familiar to her. She teams up with the Autobots on their quest to stop the Decepticons; but in their journey, mysteries begin to unfold and Kira slowly pieces the puzzle of her past together. What planet was she from? How'd she get to Earth? And why do both the Autobots and Decepticons need her special abilities?

**357281092-398379102[30-0293917297940-01927847497097097109279479**

She landed a just a few miles from the explosion, exhausted. She was tired and desperately needed to rest, and that power outburst took her last remaining energy. The metal armor disappeared and she was reverted back to her human self as she collapsed to the ground, panting. She looked up to the road ahead. She was still in the desert in the middle of the road. The closest city was still a ways to go, but she didn't have enough energy to make it there.

She wasn't sure, but she knew she woke up for a reason. Kira had sensed something and that activated something within her, but she couldn't remember. She had no recollection of her past or where she came from, but she felt a familiar presence that was in the city somewhere that could help her. She just didn't know who it was, where to start looking, or how to even get there in her currant condition. She heard an approaching vehicle behind her and slam on is breaks. She turned around and saw a cop car with its lights on. She looked closer and saw no driver.

'_Run!'_ A voice yelled in her head. She knew this car, but she didn't know how. She was too weak to move. She felt anger and fear for this cruiser and she didn't know why.

She staggered to her feet and faced the car, still panting. She glared at it and waited; waited for what? What was she waiting for? She didn't know, but she knew something was about to happen, she could feel it. The car revved its engine impatiently and she was taken back a little, but she wasn't thoroughly surprised.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" she demanded. The car lurched forward, but she stood her ground.

"**I'm your worst nightmare."** She didn't expect a reply from Satan's Cruiser, but a part of her was expecting it.

She clenched her fists and prepared an attack. Her hand glow a bright blue and threw an electrical ball of energy at it. The car reversed quickly, spinning its tires, and narrowly dodged the ball. It drove forward off the road and attempted to go around the teen to try and attack her from behind. Kira saw this move and quickly turned around just as he was coming at her.

She was prepared for her next attack, but had to withdraw it because she wasn't prepared for what happened next…

An explosion set off from a blast to her left and created a smokescreen from the dust and smoke. She coughed and backed up out of the firing range. She sensed another presence, and she knew it was the one that shot that blast between her and the police cruiser. But what was strange was that the presence was similar to the police car, yet, was somehow different. It had a different aura to it. The cop car's aura was evil and violent, but this one was friendly and loving; even protective. It saved her. Then she heard the shifting of metal in front of her.

**46821-029734=2125-085-085-138340-86-314086-03148-1086-403860-3846-01834086**

Barricade sped up a little as he saw the girl descend from the air. She landed in the middle of the road and his sensors picked up her low energy signature, and he knew she was exhausted.

"**Good. Now she won't put up a fight when I bring her back to Megatron. She will pay for her treachery and foolishness."** He said to himself as he came closer to her. When he got close enough, he slammed on his brakes and waited. Surprisingly, the girl got to her feet.

'_**What are you doing, girl?'**_ He thought. She just stood there, staring at him, almost like she was looking through him. _**'Does she not remember me? Ha-ha, this should be interesting.'**_

He revved his engine and was pleased at her reaction, though it wasn't exactly what he was looking for. She didn't seem utterly afraid of him like she should be; instead it looked as though she was expecting it.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" she demanded. He revved his engine again, but she didn't even flinch.

'_**What is wrong with this girl?'**_ Suddenly, her fist glow and she threw an electrical ball of energy at him. Barricade barely had enough time to react as he reversed. He went into drive and sped forward of onto the sand as he drove around her. He would try to get her from behind. She looked as though she was preparing for another attack, but lucky for him, she was weakened more by the last one so it wouldn't be as strong.

'_**You won't get me this time, Autobot!'**_ But before he could reach her, a blast was shot in front of him. He skidded to a stop and checked his sensors; that blast didn't come from the girl. It came from his right.

'_**Fraggin' Autobots! They tracked her location!'**_ The blast kicked up some dust and blocked his sensors; he couldn't see the girl or the mysterious Autobot. _**'Slag'.**_

He could hear the girl coughing and back away. He let off a low growl and tried to roll forward in the smoke to sneak up on her, but another explosion set off a little too close for comfort for him. He was pissed and he wanted to know who the Autobot was that foiled his plans. He transformed.

**1826-18623-965926-**

_Outskirts of the city, heading for the desert_

The big, black Topkick, Ironhide, was on his way to check out an explosion at a human laboratory in the middle of the desert. He picked up on Decepticon activity, but was confused when he only found one Decepticon in the area.

'_**Hmph, probably Barricade causing the humans trouble again. Heh, maybe he's just throwing a 'hissy-fit', as the humans call it, because the others left him on Earth a few years ago.'**_ He chuckled to himself and picked up the pace. Suddenly, he picked up another signal and it seemed that Barricade was following it. It was unclear whether it was Autobot or Decepticon, but Ironhide wanted to make sure Barricade went back to Megatron empty handed. He floored it as soon as the mysterious signature descended to the ground.

He got close enough to where he had Barricade in his sights, but made sure he wouldn't get caught. Keeping his distance, he went around into the sand and saw the energy signature that caught, not only his attention, but Barricade's as well. It was a young teenage girl. He knew she was a survivor from the explosion because of the smoke smudges on her face and how dirtied she was, also but how exhausted she was. But she couldn't possibly be the energy signature. He broke free of his trance when she fired a blast out of her hand and almost hit Barricade.

'_**I better contact Optimus.'**_ But he had no time, Barricade was circling around to get her from behind and the girl was too weak to fight back. He quickly transformed and fired at Barricade. He cursed himself when he missed. Now Barricade was on to him. _**'Pit-spawned fragger!'**_ he cursed when he saw Barricade making another attempt to move toward the girl. He fired another shot, this time, barely missing his target, but he still missed. He knew Barricade was getting frustrated with him because he transformed and aimed his cannon at him. _**'Oh slag.'**_

Barricade shot at Ironhide, but he transformed and sped forward, hitting Barricade in the legs and knocking him over. Ironhide stopped and transformed beside the girl as she stared at him, awestruck. Something hit in Ironhide that was familiar, a familiar pain in his spark, but he couldn't place it. They both turned their attention to Barricade, who was slowly getting up and aimed his cannon at Ironhide again.

"**Your going to pay for medaling, **_**Autobot**_**!"** he said 'Autobot as if the very word made him sick. He charged at them and Ironhide took a fighting stance. Suddenly, a blast hit Barricade in the chest and knocked him on his back. Surprisingly, it wasn't from Ironhide, it was from the girl. He looked down at her and saw her in a fighting stance with her arm extended. He gasped lightly when he saw her smooth metal hand with metal reaching to her elbow. She panted heavily as she collapsed to her knees.

**8621-4961-926-96239-1862-9634-29649-2169426-**

Kira saw the giant black Topkick that was a robot ram into the cop car-turned robot and stop beside her and transformed. She was in awe as they stared at each other. She remembered him, but from where? She heard shuffling and they turned to see the bad robot get up. She was fading in and out as she grew more tired. She did see him charging toward her and her savior and wanted to do something to help him out.

'_I'm going to regret this.'_ She activated her metal arm and shot at the robot and he fell on his back.That was it, that was the last of her strength. She collapsed to her knees, about to pass out. She weakly looked up and saw the cop car speeding away. She weakly smiled to herself and fell to the ground on her back. She heard the other robot talking to him self, but he paused here and there, leading her to believe he was calling for help; the team. She didn't know how that came to mind, but that wasn't the only thing either. A name popped in her head; a name that must belong to the robot Topkick who saved her.

"Ir-Ironhide." She weakly murmured. He heard her though and he looked down at her with sheer confusion and amazement.

"**How did you know my name**?"She shrugged. He sighed. **"Well, what is your name, child?"** She was utterly confused. She knew someone that would always refer to her as 'child', but couldn't remember.

"Kira." Then she blacked out.

**48692-196349-1826-64-2164246683648638468290981-209872034787832-19827387487**

Barricade raced through the city and retreated into an old abandoned warehouse that he uses as his personal base until he returns to Megatron. He remembered what his leader said. _**'Bring me back the girl alive, or don't come back at all. I will not tolerate failure!'**_

'_**And you won't, my liege.' **_ He thought, _**'I will bring that girl back alive one way or another.'**_ He let out a maniacal laugh as the sun began to rise over the city.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 2! I might, or might not, change some things. Maybe! No promises. And sorry it took a little while, I am house-sitting this weekend, so I can only type when I'm home. And I'm going to be very busy this week, so it might be a little while before the next chapter comes up. Oh well, at least it'll give me time to come up with new ideas on how to make the next chapter more exciting!**


	3. Iris

Count On Me

Okay, this is my first Transformers story, so no angry comments. The title comes from the song **Count on Me** by **Default**. I don't own Transformers or this title. Remember, this my version of the series animated, so I threw in a few characters from the movies and a couple add-ins. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Kira Barlow was just an average 17-year-old girl, except she has no parents, no past, and she's a techno-organic…actually, she's not even from Earth. She's been a government experiment her whole life. When she escapes, she encounters a rogue Decepticon and is saved by an Autobot who seems strongly familiar to her. She teams up with the Autobots on their quest to stop the Decepticons; but in their journey, mysteries begin to unfold and Kira slowly pieces the puzzle of her past together. What planet was she from? How'd she get to Earth? And why do both the Autobots and Decepticons need her special abilities?

**357281092-398379102[30-0293917297940-01927847497097097109279479**

_She was surrounded by darkness and silence; floating in an eternal abyss. She was scared and confused; the last thing she remembered before blacking out was the robot that saved her, Ironhide. She knew his name, but how? _

"_**You were on his team before you came to Earth, young Kira."**__ She heard a deep voice say. She gasped lightly and turned around. There was a bright light not far from where she was. She felt herself being drawn towards it._

"_Who are you?" she asked, but the question came out more of a demand. The voice chuckled._

"_**I am surprised you don't remember me, my child. I am Primus. And I am guessing you don't know where you're from and who you are."**_

"_I know who I am! I'm Kira Barlow!" she shouted to the voice. The light bristled with laughter._

"_**Yes, but do you know **__**what**__** you are?"**__ She was taken back. She thought about it but shook her head. __**"Well then, let me shed a little light on the situation here."**__ The voice chuckled again before she fully engulfed in the bright light. She closed her eyes and waited for the light to pass. When it did, she opened them, only to gasp and stumble backwards. She was on a completely different planet, one of metal, with a feeling of emptiness around it._

"_Where am I?" She looked around, but found no one; of her own species that is. Giant robots fought each other, killing each other. They looked the same, but some had red eyes, others blue._

"_**You are on the planet Cybertron, Kira. Your home planet."**__ She froze; home planet, this? There's no way, she looked nothing like them. How can this place be her home? She tried to speak, but closed her mouth because she couldn't find words to say._

"_**I realize this must be difficult for you, but please try to understand as I tell you of your existence. During the war, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, fought for and protected the lives of Cybertronians for eons. He was stationed outside of their base and, while fighting a Decepticon, encountered a young sparkling femme.-**_

_The scene changed and she saw a giant red a blue robot fighting another robot, the Decepticon, when he stopped and stared at a young sparkling underneath a giant slab of metal that it was using as protection. She felt a pain of familiarity coming from the leader, she knew him. He shot the Decepticon in the face and he scooped up the crying and shaking femme and calmed her down._

"_**Optimus felt a bond begin to form as he vowed to protect that sparkling with every ounce of his spark. And over time, she grew into a marvelous warrior and, as they later figured, a precious Pretender that would prove useful in their plans to stop the Decepticons. **_

_She saw the sparkling grow more and more, getting stronger in every fight._

"_**However, Megatron found out about the little sparkling and wanted her for himself. Optimus wanted to protect her, but failed when he was about to be killed and she jumped in the way.**_

_Optimus fought against Megatron, but he was failing and soon dropped to his knees, leaking energon from his wounds. Megatron's blade pointed at his neck. He pulled back and prepared for the final blow. He thrust the sword, Optimus closed his eyes. There was the sound of the blade slicing into metal, and when he opened his eyes, he yelled for her. The blade sliced though the middle of her stomach, energon pouring out of the wound. Megatron ordered a retreat with an evil laugh and left Optimus to mourn the death of his daughter._

"_**Optimus didn't want to lose what he thought was more precious to him than his spark. He took her body to me and prayed to bring her back. Of course I couldn't let his request go unanswered, so I brought her back to life using my power. He gave you the name Kira as a name for hope and peace, as well as determination. But shortly after the girl's revival, she disappeared and was never seen again. I knew she would survive because she had my life-force in her, but Optimus gave up hope when he found no trace of her. Now that your back, you can be reunited with him. You're on your way there as we speak."**_

_She remembered. She remembered dying, coming back, and disappearing; and she remembered where she ended up._

"_No! I can't go back. I can't see my father again!" Primus seemed to be surprised._

"_**Why, my dear. Now he can know what happened to you all of these years."**_

"_No, he can't. It'll only upset him more. You don't get it, Primus. I disappeared, but I became a Decepticon." Primus didn't say anything, which she knew meant that she should explain herself. With a sigh, she continued. "Megatron branded me with the insignia and I couldn't fight his control, no matter how hard I tried. I ended up taking so many lives. When it became time to face __**his**__ faction, I-I couldn't do it. Megatron saw my hesitance as betrayal and went to punish me. I refused to follow under Megatron, so I ran off. I wandered the universe for frag knows how long, and ended up crash landing on Earth. I sustained multiple injuries, both from the crash and the Decepticons, and also lost my memory. I knew I wasn't human, and scanned the life forms of this planet to look like them. Now that I remember, Optimus can't know about me. Please Primus, I can't face him! He'll think I'm a traitor if he knows." She was on the verge of tears as she pleaded with him._

"_**My Kira, Optimus will know of your involvement with the Decepticons for I cannot hide that from him. But do not fret over it; he will come to an understanding. He just wants to know that his daughter is safe with him again. I know that you are still fighting to remain an Autobot, Megatron's influence is quite powerful. Inferno learned that the hard way."**_

"_Inferno was a Decepticon?" she asked in disbelief. Her memories flooded back to her all at once and she remembered helping Inferno in the med-bay whenever he needed her._

"_**Almost. However, his will to be an Autobot and serve Optimus Prime was to great to be corrupted, and it cost him his life."**__ He chuckled when the look on her face switched to horror and shock. He knew she and Inferno were the best of friends. __**"Do not worry; he has been resurrected into Roadblock. He is fine."**__ She sighed in relief. _

"_I'm scared that I'm not going to be able to control my urges. What will they think when I become too violent? I can't put my father through that. I mean, the leader of the Autobots can't have a Decepticon for a daughter." The scene went back to blackness and the light remained with her._

"_**Kira, you are more of an Autobot than you are allowing yourself to believe. You have good intentions and the spark of a true warrior, just like your father."**__ She smiled up at him, feeling better but still having doubts about herself. __**"Your father can and will forgive you and the others will take you in again. You don't have to struggle in this alone, Kira, for I am always here for you are a part of me. Your father will always be there to guide you, and your friends will always be there to protect you. You are an Autobot."**__ The light flashed brighter and engulfed her._

She moaned and began to stir. She felt herself on a cold metal table, and she heard voices; familiar voices.

"**Shut up guys, I think she's waking up."** Sideswipe with a snickering Sunstreaker.

"**All of you out of my med-bay NOW! And Sunstreaker, glue my wrenches to the table again and I'll weld your face to your aft, now OUT!** Ratchet, of course, making his usual threats. She mentally chuckles.

"**Just inform me when she is fully awake and is able to be discharged."** That voice, the voice she dreaded on hearing; her father.

"**I will Optimus, sir. I'm just glad Ironhide found her before the Decepticons got her. That would've been disastrous."** _'You have no idea, Ratch.'_ She thought.

"**Yes, indeed. What was it Ironhide said her name was?"** Uh-oh, here we go.

"**I believe he said her name was Kira?"** Ratchet said with uncertainty. She could feel Optimus stiffen a bit and let out a sigh. Apparently Ratchet nor the others remembered her, but Optimus sure did.

"**Tell her I wish to speak with her when she is well enough."** He said as he walked out the door.

"**Yes, sir!"**

'_I'll have to face him sooner or later. Primus help me.'_

'_**Do not worry my dear. You are an Autobot.'**_

'_I am an Autobot. I have to tell him the truth.'_

**That's it for this chapter! Kira remembers her past thanks to Primus. And if there was any confusion, I'm sorry, but here's a summary. Kira is a Pretender. She died saving her father's life on Cybertron, but was revived by Primus. Now Primus is a part of her. She disappeared and secretly fought with the Decepticons. More of how that happened will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**I'll be out of town for a week, so don't be upset if it takes a while for the next chapter. Thanks for your readings and reviews!**

**The name of this chapter came from the song **_**Iris**_** by the Goo Goo Dolls! **


	4. IMPORTANT AN

**Very Important Authors Note:**

**If you are still having trouble grasping the concept of this story or are still having trouble picturing what Kira looks like, this URL at the bottom will take you to my drawing of her on DeviantArt!**

**PS- BE SURE TO READ MY COMMENTS TO GET A FULL DESCRIPTION OF HER PART IN THIS STORY AND TO GET A SNEAK PEAK INTO WHAT HAPPENS LATER ON IN THIS STORY!**

**Get the site on my profile! Thanks everyone, I'll try to update soon!**


	5. I Didn't Mean It

Chapter 5- I Didn't Mean It

**Sorry for the late update! I've been house-sitting and will for a whole month! So I've been a little busy. I recently got into a new sad anime called Clannad and it really made me cry, so I want to go off on that tangent with this story. This chapter is going to be a little drama filled. **

**And if you haven't checked out my profile for that DeviantArt website where I posted my drawing, DO THAT and READ THE AUTHOR"S COMMENTS! Trust me; it'll make this story so much easier to understand. AND check out a new video I uploaded on Youtube, the URL is on my profile too! Thanks everyone!**

She woke up to the sound of something clinking against metal. _Probably Ratchet fixing something,_ she thought. She groaned when she sat up because her head was still in pain, which caused Ratchet to stop what he was doing and turned around. For a while they were just staring at each other. She had just gotten her memory back and she knew she would have to face her father sooner or later. In all honesty, she wasn't sure if any of the Autobots remembered her. Ratchet set down his wrench.

"How are you feeling, Kira?" he asked with a serious tone, making her believe that he remembered her, and was not happy about it. She turned away from him and pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them for dear life. When she didn't answer, Ratchet stood up and walked towards her. Before she knew it, a blue grid-light scanned her body.

At first she flinched, but then relaxed when she realized that Ratchet was scanning her. When he was done, he sighed. There was nothing wrong with her, physically, but he knew what had happened to her before and didn't know if it had caused her any mental trauma.

"When did you get your memory back?" Her eyes widened a little and looked up at him. He just stared at her with a straight face. She knew that if she wanted to gain back their trust, she would have to tell them; everything.

"When I was unconscious; Primus helped me." She said with a small voice. She knew Ratchet, he was like a grandfather to her, why was she being so shy?

He gave a soft 'mm-hm' and remained silent, thinking about something, or how to say something.

"You had us all worried, you know. Optimus was devastated. None of us knew what happened to you after you disappeared. We were sent to Earth for a mission, but Optimus wouldn't go, he believed you were still somewhere on Cybertron alone. What happened to you?" he asked.

She let out a secret sigh of relief so he wouldn't notice. _Good, so they haven't found out yet,'_ she thought. She wanted to tell them that she was still on Cybertron and that she was alright, but if she mentioned the latter, she knew she would be lying.

"I can't tell you unless I've spoken to my father first. I'm sorry Ratchet, but I feel you wouldn't understand if I tell you. You would only hate me, like all the others will." She stated the last part in a whisper, but Ratchet heard it. He rubbed her back with his finger.

"Kira, no one will hate. We've all missed you terribly, especially your father. I understand that you would want him to be the first to know what happened. But Kira, no one hates you for what happened. Once you explain everything, we'll all understand."

Kira turned away and stared at the door in front of her, she smiled, but it was a smile of knowing she would not be trusted. _Oh Ratchet, if only you knew the truth you wouldn't have said that.'_ He held out his hand and she just stared at it.

"Come on, I'll take you to Optimus." She slowly stood up and walked over to his hand and sat down. Looking straight ahead, her look not faltering once, a look of regret and sadness, they passed stray Autobots in the halls.

They came to a large door and Ratchet knocked. She heard a voice on the other end that she would not think she'd hear with that level of kindness ever again.

"Come in." The door slid up and Ratchet walked in. Optimus was sitting at a large desk looking at a data pad when he looked up to see his visitors he immediately put the pad down.

"Ratchet, why did you not comm me. I would've come down there myself."

"She wanted to speak with you alone. I figured there was much to be caught up with." Ratchet replied as he set her down on the desk and walked out.

For a long while they just stared at each other, not as father and daughter, but as strangers. Butterflies swelled up in her stomach and she felt sick. She started to shake and the tears started to come. She collapsed to her knees, sobbing. Optimus immediately stood up, ready to contact Ratchet at any moment.

"Kira, are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked, worried. She tried to stop crying, but it only made her choke and cry more. He put his giant finger on her back and started to rub it.

"I'm sorry father, I'm so sorry!" she choked out. Optimus stopped and removed his finger, confused.

"What are you talking about, sweetspark?" The name he used to call her caused another wave of sobbing. The guilt she felt was strong enough to be felt by her father.

"I'm sorry daddy! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to do it, honest. I didn't know what to do! I was scared and alone and hurt. Please forgive me! I won't do it again, I swear! I-I don't want you to be mad at me, daddy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she blurted out and shocked Optimus.

"My daughter, I could never be mad at you and there's nothing for you to be sorry about. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I left you all alone on Cybertron when you could've needed me. I left you to fend for yourself against the Decepticons. I had no idea where you were."

She was bent over on her knees looking down at the ground. She remembered that she was still in her lab clothing, so he couldn't see the truth.

"That's not true father. I didn't have to fend for myself." She slowly looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" She looked back down, sobbing some more. He lifted her chin with his finger. "Kira, please tell me what happened."

She was silent for a while.

"I didn't disappear, I ran away. I thought you would be upset that I had died by jumping in the way of Megatron during out last encounter on Cybertron…"

_Young Kira ran along the narrow metal streets when she stopped in the middle. She was lost; she slowly walked and looked around, trying to find anything familiar with no luck._

"_Hello?" she called, "Can anyone hear me?" She looked around and saw the streets completely deserted. _

"_I'm lost." She murmured but it created an echo followed by an evil chuckle. She gasped as she turned around. In a dark ally way, all she saw were blood red eyes. Out of the shadows stepped Megatron. She backed away but tripped on her feet and fell down._

"_My dear, why are you all the way out here alone? Don't you know it's dangerous for a sparkling to be wandering around in Decepticon territory by yourself, especially without your daddy here to protect you?" He continued advancing on her and grabbed her. He held her up to his optics and slowly began crushing her, the air was getting squeezed out of her lungs._

"_Maybe you could be useful to me after all. Primus did bring you back to life, so He obviously saw some great potential in you that I must acquire. Join me Kira."_

_Tears were falling from her eyes as she cried out, "Daddy! Daddy, help me!"_

"_My dear, your daddy isn't here anymore." She looked at him wide-eyed._

"_Wh-what?" Megatron smirked._

"_Your daddy is dead my dear. The Autobots all think it's your fault. They all thought you were dead and had no idea that Optimus brought you back to life. He headed off to find you when you disappeard when my Decepticons ambushed him. They all think he wanted to kill himself when he went off to face us alone; after all, who wouldn't if they had lost a loved one to me." He laughed evilly. Kira was in shock, there was no way her father died, just no way. _

"_I don't believe you." She looked down, her hair hiding her face. He stopped laughing._

"_Believe what you want child, you are still going to be a Decepticon one way or another."_

_Then the pain came as she was being electrocuted. She screamed and called for help, she tried to call her daddy._

"_No one is coming for you, don't you understand. You are better off as a Decepticon." All at once, the pain stopped and so did her hope. She was branded with the mark of the Decepticons on her left shoulder, her Autobot insignia was still on her right side, because she refused to give up hope._

_The missions were getting easier and easier as time progressed. Taking Autobot lives and any strays that refused to serve the Decepticon cause became a second nature to her. She remained on Cybertron as an assassin until she heard the news about the Earth Autobot team. She was floored when she heard her father's name. He was alive. _

_She knew she had to get away. She wanted to be with him again. She stole a small Decepticon ship and set coordinates for Earth. She was surprised that the ship was already locked on it. She knew that Megatron knew her father was there. Megatron and most of the Decepticons left some time ago to Earth without giving her a reason and left her behind under Shockwave's command to continue killing remaining Autobots. But she wouldn't do it anymore, not when she knew her father was alive. She left for Earth and crash landed in a desert near the location where she tracked the Autobot signals. _

_Unfortunately the crash knocked her unconscious. When she woke up, she found herself in a human lab, and was kept there for five years until she broke free._

Optimus and Kira were in an uncomfortable silence. She was visibly shaking after telling her father the truth of what had happened to her. The tears began to fall, but he did not reach for her as he did before, he just sat there, trying to take everything in.

Her hand subconsciously grasped her upper left arm where the Decepticon insignia still was. No doubt the entire base will no about this by the end of the day. Optimus noticed her movement.

"You still have the insignia, don't you?" he it as more of a statement than a question. She nodded. "May I see?" he was hesitant asking that question.

She slowly started to remove the top of her one piece suit so only both of her upper arms showed. On her right was the Autobot insignia, but her left one was wrapped in a white bandage. She wasn't injured; they both knew that Kira had done that on purpose so no one would see the mark she wore from her past. The curse that she carried alone without her father. The reminder of what she had done to her own family.

**I was trying to make this really emotional, because come on, who wouldn't think that. The daughter of the Autobot leader was a Decepticon assassin. She killed her own kind without mercy and wants to be with her father again. **

**Well, I'll be brainstorming again for the next chapter! Update later!**


	6. The Gift

The Gift

**Chapter name is from the song The Gift by Seether. I thought it was perfect for this chapter.**

Kira couldn't have been more right. After talking with her father, she had to tell Ratchet and thus the entire base found out about her secret by the end of the day. It was sunset when she was heading for the exit of the base, utterly depressed. The Autobots reacted to her secret the way she knew they would; they treated her as an outcast. Even Ratchet became weary of her. Some of the bots had even voiced out their disproval of having a traitor on their base period.

She was about to exit the base when a voice stopped her.

"Kira, wait!" She recognized the voice but couldn't place the name. She turned around and saw Ironhide come towards her.

"What do you want, Ironhide?" she snapped, not really wanting to hear anymore criticism. He stopped just a few feet away from her.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." She turned away from him, her fists clenched.

"You know your not suppose to leave the base, Kira." He sighed. Her knuckles turned white from clenching so hard, her shoulders were shaking and her whole body turned tense. Ironhide knew she was crying, but before he could say anything, she snapped back around. Tears pouring down her face as she glared at him.

"What, are you guys afraid that I'll go and tell Megatron where you guys are? You think that after all I went through you guys think I'll do something like that? I know what I did was wrong, don't you think I haven't suffered enough from my mistakes? There hasn't been a day that goes by that I don't regret what happened back on Cybertron. Everyday I hear they're screams and they never stop. I still see them, their faces. I'd give up my own life just to change the past."

In all honesty, Ironhise didn't know how to reply. He didn't know the child was suffering this much. He almost became concerned when she said she would give up her own life with so much conviction, but he didn't show it. Optimus had told him to keep an eye out for her and that's why he was here right now. She was emotionally unstable right now.

When Ironhide didn't say anything, Kira turned around and ran out of the base and into the woods that surrounded the area. She ran as fast as she could, trying to escape the memories that haunted her mind, but it was to no avail. She panted hard as tears streamed from her eyes down her flushed cheeks. She stopped in the middle of the forest, surrounded by trees and giant rocks. She stared at the ground, lost in thought, completely unaware to her surroundings.

Ironhide silently followed her to the woods, but kept his distance. He knew the girl would pick up on his energy signature. _'What is she planning to do out here?'_ he thought.

As if answering his silent question, he saw her take out a gun. It wasn't an ordinary weapon, he could see that, it was Cybertronian; meaning it was very powerful.

Kira cocked the weapon and let out a fierce battle cry as she aimed at a large boulder in front of her and fired. It blew to pieces but she didn't stop. She shot at trees and boulders and basically anything that stood in her way.

Ironhide had to take cover from the continuous blasts. When it stopped, he slowly glanced in her direction and gasped at what he saw. Where there were trees and large rocks now was a clearing with bunt ground and smoke coming off her targets. But what shocked him the most was what she did next.

Kira had taken her anger out on her surroundings because her memories had made her feel trapped and she wanted to break free. Though now nothing surrounded her, she still felt closed in. She felt her father reach out for her in her spark, but she blocked him off; she didn't want him to feel the pain she was going through. What was there left to live for now.

'_I can't be a Decepticon, I can't be an Autobot. What other option do I have?'_ she thought. She gripped the handle of the destructive gun as she cocked it . Slowly, she raised it to the side of her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

Ironhide wasn't thinking when he activated his holoform and ran at her; he acted on impulse. There was something familiar about her, something that caused his spark to ache every time he looked at her.

She was about to pull the trigger when she felt a pair of strong, yet gentle, arms around her upper body. She snapped her eyes open and glanced behind her, not moving the gun. She gasped lightly when she saw a man with black hair that slanted in the front. He was about six foot three with a muscular build. He was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes. His eyes were clenched shut as his grip around her tightened, afraid to let go. One name came to her mind as she looked at him.

"Ironhide?" she asked in disbelief. The response was him slowly opening his eyes to look at her. His eyes were, in her opinion, his most distinguishable features. Though his attitude was always gruff and stubborn, his eyes now were gentle and almost pleading. They gave her a sense of protection and comfort, saying 'I will always be here for you'. She couldn't have been more relieved to see his face.

Ironhide held onto her for dear life, afraid she'll slip away if he let her go. He felt her body relaxed after she figured out who he was.

She slowly removed the gun from her head and put it to her side. Fresh hot tears came down with no way to stop. Ironhide's grip loosened as she turned around to face him. His eyes were closed as in lost in thought.

When he opened his eyes, he looked in her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, and realized how close he really was to loosing her.

His eyes went from gentle to pain in an instant. She knew Ironhide was trying to keep from crying. She was confused as to why the toughest and most stubborn Autobot on Cybertron would be on the verge of tears. She got her answer when he unexpectedly pulled her into a tight embrace. His face digging into her shoulder of her experiment outfit with his eyes squeezed shut.

Her shock dissolved away as a feeling of regret and depression sank in. She sobbed hysterically and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. Her hand that held the gun loosened until it fell out of her hand and onto the scorched ground.

Ironhide felt her knees give out and let her pull him to the ground with her. Now he was on his knees with a distraught Kira in his arm as she continued to cry.

They were like that for several minutes until Ironhide felt her relax. He looked down at her and discovered that she had cried herself into recharge. He gave a small smile as he gently picked her up and carried her to his alt form. He set her in the passenger seat and watched her recharge peacefully; her chest slowly rising and falling with her breathing, her face still stained from tears became out of place with her calm and peaceful form. His holoform disappeared as he drove back to base, on the way he contacted Ratchet.

"_**What is it Ironhide? You better have a good reason for disturbing me."**_

"_**Don't get your exhaust pipe clogged up, I need you to have a look at Kira when we get back."**_

"_**What do you mean when you get back? Where were you?" **_Ironhide felt the tension on the other line. _Oh Primus, here we go._

"_**We had a little incident in the woods. I'll explain when I get there."**_

"_**(Sigh) Alright, I'll see you when you get back. Ratchet out."**_ The comm. was ended. Ironhide picked up speed and arrived at the Med Bay in no time.

Ratchet looked up from his work and saw Ironhide place an unconscious Kira on the table. He saw her dirtied and tear-stained face and immediately scanned her for problems. When he saw there was none, he let out a sigh, then turned to glare at Ironhide.

"Okay, maybe you'd like to explain to me what the problem is? But, not before telling me what the slag Kira was doing _outside_ of the base?" Ironhide flinched because on the tone Ratchet used, he was worried he might wake up Kira. He replied with equal anger, but less volume.

"Hey, you think I let her just walk out of the base? No, she ran out and I followed her to see what she was up too. She was really upset because she just about blew the entire forest to oblivion. But that wasn't all." He paused. Ratchet motioned with one hand for him continue. He sighed.

"She tried to offline herself." Ironhide was a little confused when Ratchet didn't do anything; he just stood there, one hand on his chin in a thinking position, staring at the sleeping Kira. He made a soft 'hmm' noise.

"What Ratchet? What's wrong with her?" he asked, grabbing his shoulders so he would face him. Ratchet just smiled at him.

"I never took you for one to be so concerned for others." He chuckled. Ironhide froze. Was he really letting this girl take up so much room in his spark? But it was a familiar presence; like she had already been in his spark before, but how? He looked back up at Ratchet, who was typing away at his computer with wires that were connected to Kira's head.

"As much as I hate to say this, Ironhide, what happened out there was expected of her in her condition."

"What do you mean? She nearly leveled out the forest and pointed a Cybertronian weapon at her processor!" he snapped.

"I understand that, Ironhide. But think about what she's been through in her life. She was lied to and abused by Megatron and Shockwave. She was forced into taking lives that she was raised to protect. All while believing that her father was dead. She's under a lot of mental and emotional stress. And the fact that the entire base is basically ostracizing her doesn't make it better. She was lucky you were there to stop her when you did." They both glanced in her direction. Both feeling guilty and upset about what happened and what could've happened to her.

They had a heavy feeling on their sparks.

"Are we going to inform Optimus about this?" Ironhide asked. Ratchet sighed.

"We have to. She's his daughter. He's going to want to know what happened."

"But shouldn't he have known already. I mean, don't they have a bond that would make feel that something was wrong with her?" Ratchet simply shook his head.

"It's not that simple, Ironhide. They've been apart for so long, and the fact that they both thought the other was dead made them lose touch in their sparks. They had no reason to hold that bond. Kira might have held onto it for hope, but Optimus had to destroy his so the pain wouldn't interfere with his duties as Prime. It's understandable that he didn't sense Kira's predicament." Silence weighed heavily in the Med Bay.

"Will they ever regain that bond?" Ironhide asked, praying to Primus he knew the right answer.

"In time they're bond should become a little stronger. But they both have to be willing. And day by day, they'll regain that father-daughter connection that was lost to this war." __


	7. Watermark

Watermark

**When I first listened to this song, it really inspired me to write this chapter. The song is called Watermark by Enya. Please listen to this because it sets the mood towards the end of this chapter! Enjoy!**

It's been three days since Kira's and Ironhide's incident in the forest, and since that time, Kira's been avoiding him as much as possible.

**Kira's POV**

I don't know what it is, but as of three days ago, Ironhide has appointed himself as my guardian, much to Prowl's and my father's disapproval, because he would rather stay behind and watch me than help out on the battlefield, which says a lot for the trigger-happy mech.

I walk down the hallway, heading back to my room, when I hear large footsteps behind me, getting closer. I know it's Ironhide, so I try to find a hiding spot. I run until I find a small opening in the wall, the closet for the humans, with a door. I open the door, but just as I jump in, I see Bluestreak staring at me with a confusing look.

Since I've been here, Bluestreak has been the only one who would even talk to me kindly, even though he talks a little too much.

"What are you doing, Kira? Playing hide and seek? That's a very interesting game you humans do. Some of the human soldiers tried to get me in on it, but I always ended up as the seeker because I was too big to hide and-"

"Shhh! Bluestreak! I'm hiding from Ironhide! You can't tell him where I am, okay?" I interrupted him in a shushed voice. I look over my shoulder, hearing the footsteps getting closer, and gave Bluestreak a 'don't-you-tell-him-anything' glance before jumping in the closet and closing the door.

I heard Ironhide stop in front of the door. I can feel him searching for me. I don't know why, or how, but I always feel what he feels; whether it's towards me or someone else. Right now, I feel his worry and frustration. I've been hiding from him all morning, and it's late after noon. I don't why I keep avoiding him, and I don't understand these feelings I have towards him, or the ones I feel _from_ him; but it makes me want to stay as far away from him as possible. And I can't shake this feeling of familiarity about him.

"Hey, Ironhide! What's up?" _'Damn it, Bluestreak! Don't tell him!'_

**Nobody's POV**

Ironhide stops in the hallway, in front of Bluestreak, after running all around the base trying to find her.

'_Damn, I could've sworn I saw her come this way'_ he thought. Bluestreak waved to him as he stops to look around. He was so caught up in looking for Kira, he almost didn't hear Bluestreak. He only grunted as a reply.

"Whatcha looking for?" he asked, pressing on. Ironhide looked at him after circling the hallway with his optics.

"You haven't seen Kira around anywhere have you?" Ironhide asked, still allowing his optics to wander. It was a moment before Bluestreak answered, and that raised Ironhide's suspicions.

"No, I haven't seen her at all." He answered quickly. Ironhide didn't ask anything more, he only grunted an =d mumbled something under his breath as he walked away, passing Bluestreak and disappearing around the corner. Bluestreak stared at the corner for a moment before turning back to the closet door where Kira was hiding.

"The coast is clear, Kira. You can come out now." A few seconds later, the door creaked open before slowly opening all the way revealing a hesitant girl. She looked both ways from behind the door before slowly stepping out.

She closed the door, put her hands on her hips, and glared at Bluestreak.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you 'what'? You were this close from blowing my position." She raised her index finger and thumb and left about an inch between the two to prove her point.

"I can't let Ironhide find me."

"And why's that?" Kira let out a squeak when she heard the all-too-familiar gruff voice behind her. She turned around and saw, surprise surprise, Ironhide looming behind her with his arms across his chest looking anything but amused.

"H-how did-You were- You just-How did you do that?" she demanded. Ironhide chuckled.

"I walked down the hallway and came back around this way. Seriously, Kira, there _are_ more than one way to get to a hallway." He said matter-of-factly. Kira turned and glared at Bluestreak. He put his hands up.

"Hey, I didn't know he was going to do that. Besides, why are you avoiding him anyway?" Bluestreak countered. Kira opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. She didn't know how to answer the question.

"It's nothing. Let's go Ironhide." She sighed and turned around, walking past Ironhide. They both stared after her for a while before Ironhide followed her.

"Why were you looking for me?" she asked, looking up at him, after five minutes of walking in an uncomfortable silence.

"Optimus requested your presence," he looked down at her, "that's why." She quickly returned her gaze to watch where she was walking; a small blush crept up to her face. She knew and quickly tried to hide it before Ironhide saw. She turned her head opposite of him and pulled her hair to hide her cheeks. Ironhide noticed her movements, but not her blush, but he didn't say anything.

'_Primus, why do I feel like this whenever I'm around him? I know what he feels, and it makes me feel the same way? I wonder,_ she turns to look at him, he's facing forward, _'Does he feel what I feel?'_

They made it to Optimus's office door. There was an uncomfortable silence before Ironhide knocked. A muffled "Come in" was heard, but it wasn't Optimus's. They entered and saw Prowl sitting behind Optimus's desk.

"Where's Prime, Prowl? He needed to speak with Kira." Ironhide voiced his statement with such an authoritative manner that she thought she was in trouble.

"Prime had an important meeting to attend with the Secretay of Defense. However, he's informed me of Kira's situation and has asked me to address it with her should she decide to come while he's away." He eyed her as he said the last part. Kira became confused.

"Situation? What are you talking about? Am I in trouble or something?" she freaked out. Prowl merely chuckled, confusing her even more.

"No need to worry, Kira, you're not in trouble. But there are some things I need to discuss with you. _Alone_." He looked at Ironhide, who hesitantly nodded and walked out of the room. They both knew he was waiting outside the door. Prowl motioned with his hand for her to some forward, she did warily. When she reached the large desk, Prowl laid his hand out for her to hop on. She hesitated a while before she gave in. He lifted her to the desk and she hopped off.

"So what's going on?" she asked with suspicion in her voice. She didn't want to admit the fact that she was absolutely terrified at that moment; worried that she really was in trouble and that she was going to be even more hated than she already was around the base; like that was even possible. The only ones who seemed to tolerate her were her father, Ironhide, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Ratchet. Bumblebee was starting to warm up to her because of Same and Mikeala, but when they weren't around he kept his distance.

"Some things have come up. The government has been a bit…_skeptical_ about having an ex-Con in the base, granted you are Optimus Prime's daughter; in fact, that's the only reason they're letting you stay without an official conference. However, this means that they are not giving you the title as an Autobot."

"What about Wheelie? Isn't he an ex-Con too?" she asked.

"Yes, but he's been under supervision since he's been here, and though it's been a few years, Ms. Banes is still keeping an eye on him when we can't. But we're straying from the subject. Now, the reason Optimus went to this meeting with the Secretary of Defense is because he wanted to discuss you and your use in the Autobot cause." She looked at his with a confused look. He held up his hand to continue.

"Because you were a Decepticon, he believes you would be useful in relaying information that could aid us in defeating them. What the government wants to know is if you're going to be willing to release such information or if you even know anything about their plans."

Kira was thinking deeply about her response. Of course she knew information on the Cons, but she didn't know if it was enough to be considered helpful, or if she should release the information to them. Surely Megatron would know and would stop at nothing to kill her. Who would care anyway if that would happen? She immediately became depressed and turned away from Prowl, her fist pressed against her chest.

"I may know some things. But I don't know if it'll be enough."

Prowl, after sensing her uneasiness, said "Just inform me and your father whenever you're ready. I understand how hard it must be for you to adapt to such a different environment than you're use to."

She looked down; her hair covered her face, fists clenched until her knuckles were white, her whole body shaking uncontrollably. Tears fells from her cheeks.

"How can you understand? How can anyone understand what I've been through?" Before Prowl could say anything, she turned and jumped off the desk. Prowl immediately stood up, and was shocked when she landed perfectly on her feet and bolted for the door. It opened and hissed shut; she was gone.

Ironhide turned to see her rush out of the office. He knew something happened because she was crying. He ran after her and saw she was heading for the exit. HE wasn't about to let her go again and ran ahead of her and stopped in front of the exit. Of course Kira didn't see him and ran into his leg. The force of impact caused her to fall on her butt on the floor.

"Ow, what the hell?" her voice was rough from crying as she looked up at Ironhide; his face expressionless. He transformed back to his alt form and opened the passenger door, waiting for her to get in. After about a minute or two of sitting, she got up and climbed into the truck. With a squeal of tires, Ironhide sped out of the base.

It wasn't until they were on the freeway when Kira started to question him.

"Where are we going, Ironhide?" When he didn't answer, she didn't say anything more.

About ten minutes later, Ironhide stopped at a cliff side that looked over the ocean. He opened the door and let her hop out. She was too in awe to notice a pair of arms snake around her, large, masculine hands linked each other at her chest. She knew immediately who it was. She glanced back and saw Ironhide's holoform behind her, his beautiful blue eyes watched the sunset over the ocean. Making this a perfect romantic setting. (Queue Watermark music: listen to it because it's perfect).

"Ironhide?" Her gaze returned to the horizon.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you doing all of this for me? You saved my life twice, you _insist_ on being my guardian, and you take me to the most beautiful place I've ever seen; all without an explanation of your motives, but I know you have one. Why?"

Ironhide sighed and released her. He walked and stood next to her, his hands in his pockets, staring at the sunset with a lost expression. She wasn't going to drop the subject until he gave her an answer and he knew that. He sighed again and turned to look at her. She faced him as well. For awhile he was lost in her eyes, the sunset seemed to light up her curious and sad blue eyes.

She stared at his, lost in his impossibly light blue eyes; what threw her off was the amount of emotion that swirled in them that was made buoyant by the sunset.

A light breeze blew their hair in a slow moment (so like a drama movie!).

"Kira, I do have a reason for being so protective of you. I just don't know how to say it." She waited for him to continue.

"What is it, Ironhide?"

Just then, something in Ironhide's memory exploded and he remembered everything; everything about her. He remembered _her_.

_A long time ago, back on Cybertron, before Kira's sacrifice, Ironhide has fallen in love with Optimus Prime's daughter. He knew she felt the same about him, because they began to grow a bond. They became inseparable. He wanted to make it official before one of their missions, but when he discovered that's he sacrificed her life to save Prime's, he became devastated. He never wanted to experience that kind of pain again so he closed off his spark._

That was why he couldn't remember her, or why he never knew she was really alive!

Kira saw a flash of remembrance in Ironhide's eyes and she felt it from him too, but he kept his face calm. Suddenly she had a sudden 'awakening' feeling overcome her and she remembered. She had closed off her spark when she became a Decepticon and when she lost hope.

She put her hand on his cheek, and he leaned into her touch.

"I remember." She whispered to him. He smiled and so did she. He pulled her into a tight embrace, and she returned it. Her head rested on his chest as a single tear fell from her eye.

"I remember."


	8. Hero

Hero

**This is based on the song Hero by Nickleback.**

It was nearly midnight and Ironhide and Kira were driving down the highway. Kira wasn't sure where Ironhide was going this time, but she didn't car; as long as they were together. It was quiet, but peaceful, as streetlights would illuminate the black truck on the lone freeway. She glanced to the driver's side and saw that Ironhide had not put up his holoform. It was okay though, who was going to notice at night with tinted windows?

He stopped at the park where there was a concert going on. There were a lot of people, and that made Kira nervous. She has had bad experiences with them already and she didn't know if she was ready for a large crowd yet. She took in a shaky breath and squeezed her hand on Ironhide's seat. She felt a large hand grip it tightly. She looked down at the hand and followed the arm up to the owner. Ironhide stared at her with clam, serene eyes, and she stared back. All her fears and worries melted away with his touch.

"It'll be okay, Kira. You can do this." She shook her head, wanting to say 'no, she can't' but no words came out. Ironhide's grip tightened. "You _can_ do this, Kira. I'll be right there for you. I'm never going to leave you." She hesitated a moment, the fear starting to creep back.

He promised; nothing to worry about. He promised he would be there. She nodded and opened the door. The hard rock music filled the air and the screams of the hundreds of people that crowded the park. Ironhide pulled her through the crowd to the front just before the stage.

Kira stared in awe at the band on stage and the people dancing around her. It was so entrancing that she barely noticed herself dancing to the music as well. She noticed that she wasn't holding Ironhide's hand anymore and she started to get scared. She looked next to her and behind her; no Ironhide. She did a full 360, but couldn't see him. Maybe they got separated when they came through. Or maybe he left her; maybe he abandoned her.

'_No! He didn't leave me! He promised, he promised he would always be with me! He didn't abandon me.'_ She became more frantic as she pushed her way through the crowd. She couldn't go back, so she had to make her way to the side. Every minute that passed made her worry more. _'He didn't leave me. I know he didn't. He would never break his promise.'_

She stopped when she made it outside of the crowd. She was standing all alone to the side of the stage, which was pretty big, as she looked around; still no Ironhide.

'_Maybe he did leave me.'_ Tears started to form in her eyes as she collapsed to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms. She cried, but no one could hear through the music.

She jolted up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ironhide, face full of concern.

"Ironhide-"

"Are you crazy?" he snapped. He knelt down next to her. "You can't just run off like that, Kira. What if something happened to you? Prime would have my aft! Ratchet would weld it to the ceiling and Prowl would throw it in the brig! I can't go through that! I need my aft!" He was sounding pretty serious.

Kira couldn't help it. It started out as a grin, and then turned into a giggle, and then she busted out laughing. Ironhide looked confused.

A new song was being played by a female singer. It was 'The Call' by Regina Spektor, but Ironhide and Kira were too busy to notice as it filled the background.

"What's so funny? I'm serious, Kira. You scared the slag out of me!"

"I-I'm sorry Ironhide! I-haha-I was so scared and tried to look for you- haha. I thought you abandoned me." She said, still panting from the laughter.

Ironhide sighed. "Kira, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going to abandon you; _ever._" He gripped her shoulder as he emphasized the 'ever'. Kira was done laughing and stared at Ironhide. She could not only hear the honesty in his voice, she could see it in his eyes, can feel it around him.

"I know." She whispered. Then, Ironhide did something that she didn't expect; he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. She let out a small squeak as she landed in his arms, hands on his broad, strong chest. He was so warm to the touch, she didn't know if it was him or her body temperature heating up from blushing. He had his arm wrapped tightly around her, inhaling and exhaling in her hair. He kissed her head and moved his lips to her ear.

"I'm never going to leave you, Kira. You are my spark now." He whispered. Her eyes widened, her breathing became harder, and her blush deepened.

He released the hug and they looked into each other's eyes as they realized the song ended. They looked over to the band as the people cheered. The female singer waved to her fans and turned back to talk with her band mates. Kira stared at them, thinking deeply. Ironhide noticed her pensive look.

"What are you thinking about?" She didn't take her eyes off of the stage. She was so tempted.

"I just want to try something." She got up and walked to the stage. She climbed the steps and crossed to the center to talk to the band. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but he saw the lead singer nod her head with a smile and the other band members nod in agreement as well. Just then, the lead singer returned to the mic.

"Okay everybody, we're going to change things up a bit and tone it down. Take it away Kira!" She stepped away and went to grab a guitar as Kira took her place at the center of the stage and grabbed the microphone. She looked over at the sea of faces waiting for her to start, and the song started.

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_

_Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me_

_And they say that a hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

_Someone told me love would all save us_

_But how can that be?_

_Look what love gave us_

_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling_

_That world never came_

_And they say that a hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

_Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you_

_It isn't the love of a hero_

_That's why I fear it won't do_

_And they say that a hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

_And they're watching us (Watching us)_

_They're watching us_

_As we all fly away_

_And they're watching us (Watching us)_

_They're watching us_

_As we all fly away_

_And they're watching us (Watching us)_

_They're watching us_

_As we all fly away_

**Thanks for everyone who left really nice comments to prior chapters. I was so happy that I wanted to hurry and upload another. But I was trying to find a song to fit with it and I heard this song as I was thinking and it was perfect! So there were two songs in this chapter: The Call by Regina Spektor and Hero by Nickleback (I know a girl doesn't sing that song but use your imagination). I don't own any of these songs, I only own my OC and this plot! Thanks everyone!**


	9. Wherever You Will Go

Wherever You Will Go

**Based on this song I just heard. I heard it for the first time and I thought it was perfect for Ironhide and Kira. The song is called Wherever You Will Go by The Calling.**

On the way back, it was 2 in the morning, and Kira was asleep leaning against the window. Although he didn't have his holoform on, he smiled. She was so peaceful. Gently, the seatbelt wrapped around her. She stirred a little and then went back to sleep.

Ironhide knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble for keeping her out this late. Just bringing her out of the base was bad enough, but taking her to a human event where there where a lot of people and keeping her there all night would make him a dead mech.

They pulled up to the base when he decided to wake up Kira, because standing in front of the base was Prowl with his arms crossed, looking anything but amused.

"Kira, wake up. We're here." he whispered, moving the seat to nudge her awake. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" she yawned. He chuckled; she was just like a sparkling.

"We're back at the base. When I stop, I want you to hop out and go to your quarters, understand." He said in a soft, yet stern voice. Kira heard the stiffness as he spoke and looked ahead. She understood immediately when she saw Prowl.

Ironhide didn't stop completely when he released the seatbelt and opened the door, allowing Kira to hop out. He transformed and Prowl stood by his office, waiting for him. Kira stood, staring at Ironhide.

"Kira, I told you-"

"I don't think it's fair that you have to take the fall when this was equally my fault. I say I should come with you so we can both take the punishment." She spoke with authority.

Ironhide face-palmed and let out a frustrated sigh. "Kira, that's not going to happen, and you know that. I'm not going to let you get into trouble for something you had no control over."

"And what was it exactly that I had no control over? You took me places, yes, but I let you take me to those places. I wanted to go with you, and I want to go with you now." She blushed at the last part. If he could blush, Ironhide would be red too, but he shrugged it off, trying to pull the tough-mech stunt.

"I'm not letting you go with me and that's final, Kira. Can't you see that I'm trying to give you a break here? Just go to your room and go to sleep and forget about it, okay? Please?" he was practically shouting the last parts. Still, Kira had not moved, she only looked down. Ironhide was afraid he said something to upset her, but wasn't sure. Human femmes were so easy to upset.

"Ironhide. I don't want to forget that this night never happened, because it did. I don't want to dismiss it and think like it was nothing, because it wasn't. It _was something_! I don't care about the punishment that Prowl or my father gives us! As long as I'm with you…" she looked up at him and whispered, "Ironhide, I will go wherever you will go."

That last statement floored him. He felt his spark drop and his mouth drop open. He picked her up gently and held her close to his spark. She pulled away and looked up into his blue optics.

"Whatever punishment awaits us, we'll get through it together." She whispered and he smiled. He turned to face the SIC, who was leaning against the wall by his door impatiently.

"If you two are finished, I would like to see you both in my office." He turned and walked inside with Ironhide, who was carrying Kira, following him.

Prowl sat behind his desk and picked up a data pad tossed it to the side. He put his face in his hands and sighed.

"Ironhide," he began. Ironhide stood and waited for his punishment. "I should just throw your aft in the brig for what you just did today." Kira quickly snapped to his rescue.

"It wasn't his fault, Prowl! It was mine too, I let him-"Prowl quickly interrupted her.

"You have no right to leave this base without proper authorization from either me or Optimus. Honestly Kira, what would your father say if he found out about this. You know you are not allowed to leave the base without the Decepticons possibly tracking you." Kira caught that statement.

"Wait, so you're not-" Prowl sighed.

"No Kira. I'm not going to tell Optimus about this little incident, nor am I going to make a record of it. I'm only going to let you off with a warning. BUT, let this happen again Ironhide, and I will not hesitate to lock you up, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Kira was both confused and angry at the same time. Wasn't Prowl going to punish her? Why should Ironhide take all the blame, after all, she went with it?

"Prowl, if Ironhide is going to be punished, then punish me too. I have as much to be blamed for as he does!" she whispered the last part-"maybe even more." Prowl and Ironhide caught that.

"Kira, you are not to blame for anything that may have happened on Cybertron. As it turns out, the other bots are willing to give you a chance seeing as how the humans and most the bots have started to warm up to you already." Prowl eyed Ironhide as he said this. Kira looked down in shame.

"I know." She sighed. She looked back up at Prowl desperately. "But I can't go on pretending that what I've done wasn't wrong. What I did was unforgivable and I need to have some form of punishment. Same with what happened last night. Don't punish Ironhide when this was just as much my fault as his!"

Prowl and Ironhide were taken back by her outburst. She was asking Prowl to punish her with Ironhide.

'_Does this girl even know what punishments Prowl is capable of giving?'_ Ironhide thought.

It was a moment that felt like forever before anyone said anything. Kira stared at Prowl, he stared back, and Ironhide stared at Kira. She was in the spotlight again, except this time she hated it.

"Kira, I know you understand the severity of your punishment, if in fact we do give you one, for what happened back on Cybertron. That is why I'm letting the both of you off with a warning this time. Don't let last night happen again."

Kira stood straight, a look of determination on her face. "Yes sir!" she saluted and then jumped off the desk. Prowl wasn't surprised this time, but Ironhide was. They both watched her walk out the door. Ironhide knew he was still needed and turned to look at Prowl again.

"What exactly is her punishment for what happened on Cybertron? Is this why you're letting us off?" Ironhide asked. Prowl dimmed his optics for a minute, then they came back online as he looked at Ironhide.

"Yes, that is why I let you both off with a warning. I knew she would want equal punishment, but I fear it might send her into relapse of what she had experienced back on Cybertron. She broke the rules. She broke Cybertronian laws, and she knows the punishment for both."

"What was her punishment back on Cybertron."

Prowl's optics showed sadness. "Death."

**In the skies somewhere…. "comm. link" **"regular talking"

"**Starscream to Barricade." **Barricade groaned internally. Primus he hated the SIC.

"**What is it, **_**Starscream**_**? I'm busy."** Not really, he was parked behind an old abandoned warehouse trying to take a stasis nap. _'No way in Pit am I telling him that.'_ He thought.

"**Yes, I can tell. Barricade, do not lie to your future leader of all Decepticons."** Starscream sighed.

'_What? How'd he know I was lying?'_ As if answering his question Starscream chuckled.

"**Look up, Barricade."** Barricade did and saw a familiar jet fly overhead.

"**You question my loyalties Starscream? Surely you know me better that that? Really, Starscream, it's insulting."** Barricade said, acting hurt.

"**Shut up, Barricade, and do your slagging job! Megatron will not tolerate failure…and neither will I."** With that, he turned around and flew off. Barricade let out a frustrated sigh.

"That slagging piece of scrap metal! To question my loyalties by checking up on me! I'll reduce him to oblivion at our next encounter!" he roared and sped off.

'_Oh I'll do my job, alright. I'll get that fragging girl if it's the last thing I do.'_ He sped down the road searching for the girl's energy signature.

**Uh-oh, may no one be on the road with a pissed off Barricade…not a good idea. Ha-ha, I can totally see that conversation between Starscream and Barricade happening. Okay, there may be some confusion as to Kira's punishment on Cybertron. The next chapter will explain more about her and her past…as soon as I find a song for that! So, until next time!**


	10. Nobody's Home

Nobody's Home

**This is based on the song Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. It's more of a background story for Kira. Enjoy!**

Kira was in the command center, watching Teletran-1 for any Decepticon activity, but so far all was quiet. She had a determined look on her face and was ready to take on any challenge and was not up to fooling around. She was serious. She took Prowl's words into consideration and will make the team see how much she really wants to be an Autobot.

She wanted to prove her worth so badly that she was getting anxious and wanted to go out and find the Decepticons herself and fight. She sighed, '_Calm down, Kira. Just be patient. You'll have your chance. Don't rush into things; otherwise it'll blow up in your face; just like last time._' The flashback came to her.

_She was in her robot form standing in front of mass destruction, destruction that she created. Tall metal buildings were crumpled on the ground, bodies of innocent Cybertronians were scattered along the ground, under debris, the whole scene engulfed in flames. She watched with a blank, merciless expression on her face. At her side in her grip was her Cybertronian gun. She heard shouting and footsteps rushing towards her and she turned around to see a group of Autobots standing in a line, aiming their weapons at her. She just stood there, half-turned towards them, and just stared at them with her blank expression._

"_You're under arrest, Decepticon!" one of them shouted. She wasn't sure who it was, but she knew she was caught._

_Now she stood before the Cybertronian Council, in front of the Order of the Primes, awaiting her fate. She didn't look at them, she just looked directly ahead at the large stand where they sat, her expression never changed. The sound of a gavel banging on the table caught everyone's attention, except for her._

"_You are accused of crimes against Cybertron, accused of being a Decepticon." He said 'Decepticon' with such disgust and some in the audience voiced out their outrage. "How do you plead, Pretender?" She looked up at them; they stared at her, waiting for her response._

_She knew they had no idea that she was Optimus Prime's daughter; they all thought she was dead. This was her chance to get away from the Decepticons, to make sure they were right._

"_Guilty." She plainly stated. Some cheered, others shouted things like 'Put the Decepticon offline!' She didn't care; she ignored them and waited for the Council's verdict. They had a discussion amongst themselves. When they were done, the gavel banged on the table to get everyone's attention._

"_We have reached a verdict." Everyone was on the edge of her seats in anticipation. Kira sat calmly, hoping that they have made the right decision._

"_We, the Cybertronian Council, have found the Decepticon guilty of all charges." Cheers erupted in the room, the gavel banged. "Order, order! We hereby sentence the Pretender-" Kira leaned forward slightly, the room fell silent, "-to death."_

She came out of her flashback and shivered. That memory gave her chills. She was glad they have chosen that sentence; they didn't need to know that Optimus' daughter was alive and was working with the Decepticons. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone enter the command center. She turned around and saw Bumblebee enter with the two humans, Sam and Mikeala.

"Hey Kira, what's up?" Sam asked as he and his girlfriend ran up to her.

"Hello Sam, Mikeala. What's going on?" she asked as Bumblebee caught up to the humans. "Hey Bumblebee." He waved in reply. He was finally warming up to her, but she knows that as soon as his charges leave, he'll avoid her again.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with us today. We could get you some new clothes so you won't have to wear that one-piece suit anymore." Mikeala said. Kira looked down at her uniform, and knew Mikeala was right. She didn't want to be reminded that she was used as an experiment. She looked at them and smiled.

"Okay, that sounds like fun."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kira." A voice said on the other side of the room. They looked and saw the brown Transformer, Roadblock, working on a data pad, not taking his optics off the screen. It wasn't until he felt eyes on him did he look up at them from his data pad. "You know you're not aloud to leave the base, Kira."

"But she'll be with us, Roadblock. Besides, I'll keep an optic out for her. You can trust me, right?" Bee said. Kira looked at him incredulously. He was vouching for her?

"I trust you alright; it's your charges I don't trust." He eyed Sam and Mikeala, who both gave him hurt faces.

"Aw, come on Roadblock!" Mikeala said in a hurt voice, giving him her best puppydog face.

"Yeah, we'll take care of her. We're only going shopping." Sam added, also giving him a puppydog face. Bee joined in with the face. Kira tried to hold back a giggle.

Roadblock let out an irritated sigh, "Fine, but if Optimus or Prowl find out, it wasn't me who let you go." The trio cheered and Kira laughed.

The group arrived at the mall and hopped out of the camaro.

"Wait!" Kira said, "How is Bee going to keep an eye on us if he's stuck out here?" Mikeala and Sam grinned at each other, confusing Kira. She jumped and let out a loud squeak as two hands grabbed her waist. She turned around and saw a handsome blonde boy with light blues eyes smiling at her.

"Bumblebee?" Her response was a wink from him. She punched him in the shoulder and they laughed and walked into the mall.

Mikeala and Kira went clothes shopping while Bumblebee and Sam went to hang out at the food court. They walked into PacSun and went to look at shirts.

"Okay, we need to get you something cute, but something you can transform in." Mikeala said as she started to look through racks.

"Actually, my armor can just go over the clothes, it doesn't really matter what I wear." She said, feeling a little uncomfortable about having someone else find her clothes.

She picked up a white spaghetti strap with blue stripes and held it in front of Kira. She scrunched her face, shook her head, and threw it back onto the rack and continued her search. She made an 'ah-ha' sound and pulled out another shirt.

"Go try this on with these pants." She gave Kira a black spaghetti strap with flat lace across the collar bone. The pants were dark denim with a thick brown leather belt.

The guys came back when Kira was still in the changing room.

"Hey, you girls almost done? Bee got a message from Roadblock saying that Ironhide is freaking out because he can't find Kira anywhere." Sam said as he walked up to Mikeala.

"Yeah, and it's only a matter of time before Prowl or Optimus find out about it." Bee added.

"She's almost done guys." She said. As if on queue, Kira stepped out of the changing room in her outfit. The black spaghetti strap hugging her curves perfectly and the jean hugging around her waist and her legs, loosening a little towards the bottom.

"Wow." Sam and Bee had their mouths agape and Mikeala grinned. Kira gave a shy smile and blushed.

"Does it look okay?" she asked.

"It looks perfect. You should wear that back; which is now." Bee said. Kira blushed more but nodded in understanding and went to make her purchase.

When they got on the freeway, Bee picked up speed to 100 mph, weaving in and out of traffic.

"I hope Prowl hasn't noticed I'm gone." Kira said with worry flooding in her voice.

"Don't worry, Kira, I know Ironhide or Roadblock would 'rat you out' as the expression goes." Bee said with a chuckle. Kira gave a small smile and looked behind her from the backseat and she saw a cop car gaining on them.

"Um, Bee, I think you should slow-" she trailed off when she recognized the energy signature on the cop car. She gasped. It was _him_! "Bee, it's-'"

"Barricade." He growled and sped up. Barricade's lights came on and the chase began.

"**Bumblebee to Optimus, come in Optimus."** Bee said over his comm.. link.

"**Optimus here, go ahead Bumblebee."**

"**I have a Decepticon giving me a hard time and I can't shake him."**

"**Okay, I've got your coordinates and I'll send backup. ETA 10 minutes."**

Kira started to tense up because she heard the transmission and didn't want to get into trouble from her father.

Barricade closed the distance between him and Bumblebee and bumped him. Bee swerved a little to regain his traction, but ended up slowing down. Now he and Barricade were riding side-by-side. Sam was gripping the seatbelt in the driver's seat.

"Go, go, GO!**" **he shouted. Bee tried to speed up, but Barricade remained next to him. If he couldn't put distance between them, he would have to stop and transform and fight him. He didn't want to do that because that would put his charges in danger, and he knew who he was really after. Luckily, a familiar semi truck, cop car, and Topkick showed up behind them.

"**Bumblebee, follow Prowl and Ironhide."** Optimus commanded. Kira let out a sigh of relief.

'_Good, maybe he didn't notice me._' She thought. Her hopes were dashed though.

"**And Kira, don't think I haven't noticed your disappearance. We will talk about this when we return to base."** She silently cursed herself.

Prowl, Ironhide, and Bumblebee got off at the next exit and ended up on a secluded road surrounded by trees. They pulled of the main road onto a dirt road and stopped at a clearing. The kids hopped out of Bumblebee and all three transformers…uh, transformed. Prowl and Ironhide looked at Kira accusingly.

"What?" she asked.

"You know very well, young lady; you went and disobeyed me again. After that discussion we _just_ had I assumed you would have better judgment this time and stay at the base like you were told to, but I guess I was wrong. You put, not only yourself in danger, but innocent human lives." Prowl snapped. Kira was taken back; it was Cybertron all over again. She was starting to relapse when Bee and the humans stuck for her.

"It wasn't her fault, Prowl." Sam said.

"Yeah, I wanted to get her new clothes and we all wanted to get to know her better. Besides, it wasn't that bad, Bumblebee was there." Mikeala added.

"Yeah, take it easy, Prowler." Bee finished.

"You know how I detest that name, Bumblebee. Besides, you know the rules. She is not allowed to leave the base without proper consent from either me or Optimus. We _just_ had this discussion, Kira. You not only put yourself in danger this time, but other innocent lives as well. I thought that you would have better judgment than that by now, but I guess I was wrong. This is the second time you've disobeyed an order." Kira looked down in shame. Everyone was quiet; that is until…

"What was this _other _time?" Optimus asked as he joined the group. Kira flinched and the group had an 'oh crap' look on their faces. Ironhide and Kira shifted uncomfortably and Optimus eyed the both of them, getting the hint.

"Kira you come back with me, the rest of you transform and move out." He said in a calm voice, but everyone felt the tension and they wasted no time in heading out. Only Kira and Optimus were left behind in the clearing. Kira looked down, avoiding her father's gaze, but she felt it; it was a familiar gaze; one of disappointment. Finally, he transformed and opened the passenger door. She hesitated, but then climbed into the cab.

The ride back was long and was made even longer by the uncomfortable silence that weighed in the truck. Kira stared out the window the whole way back to base.

When they arrived, Kira opened the door and jumped out before Optimus came to a complete stop. She stumbled but regained her balance as she ran to her room. She heard her father transform behind her, but he didn't follow her.

Her door slid open as she ran into the room. The door slid shut behind her and she initiated the lock code. She leaned her back against the door and slid down, bringing her knees to her chest and her hands to the face. She sobbed as she began to relapse.

"_The Decepticon will be sentenced to death immediately." The head of the Council stated. Cheers erupted from some of the members in the room._

"_Death to the Decepticon!" They cheered. Kira just sat there, her face expressionless, takes in the insults. Just then, an explosion erupted in the courtroom. Kira was thrown out of her chair and landed on the ground harshly because the explosion was on her side of the room. When the smoke cleared, the room gasped. Kira looked up and saw Megatron with some of his Decepticons beyond the ruble._

"_Kira, come." He ordered. Kira slowly got up and ran towards Megatron. He sneered at the shocked faces in the courtroom. "Pathetic Autobots. You can't even end the life of a Decepticon without giving them fair trial." With that they walked away._

Tears flowed from Kira's eyes as she remembered the beating she received from Megatron afterwards.

_Kira was slammed against the wall and she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Energon poured out of her wounds. She struggled to get up but she fell back down and let out a strangled cry of pain. She heard Megatron laugh._

"_You're pathetic, Kira. To let the Autobots capture you and let them sentence you to death without so much as a fight. Honestly, I expected more out of you."_

"_I couldn't. I was in their territory. I couldn't fight back. Yes, I attacked there, but that's what brought them to me." Megatron growled and walked towards her. He grabbed her and began to squeeze the life out of her. She let out a gasp for breath, but she couldn't breathe in._

"_You act more like your father everyday. In fact, that's why I killed him. I let you live because I saw potential in you. Don't make me change my mind, Kira, because I can kill you just like I killed your pathetic father." He growled at her, tightening his grip slightly. Kira squeezed her eyes shut, tears threatening to fall._

"_You're lying Megatron!" she shouted with all her might. His grip loosened slightly._

"_What?" he snapped._

"_I said you're lying! I know my father's not dead! He can't be!" her voice became hoarse and softened. "He can't be." She whispered. Megatron let go of her and she fell to the ground with a 'thud'._

"_Do not disobey me again, child, or you will suffer a fate worse than death." He walked out of the room, leaving her to cry alone and broken._

Kira dug her face into her knees and wrapped her arms around them and cried. She wanted to go home, she missed Cybertron; her home before she became a Decepticon, before she was reborn, before she died. When she and her father and the Autobots were close; like a family. But those days would never come back; she knew that, because she knew that nobody would be home; nobody that she could rely on.

She cried all through the night.

**Okay, I thought you were all being good and decided to add a little action in this story. This was mainly to understand Kira a little more and to understand her actions later on in the story. I tried to keep it on the base lines of this song because it's a sad song, but it was mainly in the beginning and the ending. The middle part…I was listening to a rock song and kind of went with the flow. So I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks!**


	11. Breakdown

Breakdown

**This chapter is based on the song Breakdown by Seether. If you listen to the song, you can kind of guess what happens in this chapter. Anyways, Enjoy!**

Kira couldn't sleep that night, the memories of her past haunted and tortured her mind and made her think about things. Even Shockwave's 'interrogations' weren't as bad as her torturing herself with these memories.

'_Don't think like that! I should be happy that I'm not with the Decepticons anymore. After all, they are starting to accept me.'_ She thought.

'_**No they're not. They hate you and you know it.**_' A voice in the back of her mind said. Kira glared at the floor, not wanting to hear what her conscience had to say. '_**Aw, what's the matter Kira? Upset because you know I'm right? You saw the look on your father's face. And Prowl's and Ironhide's? They were so disappointed in you; you've betrayed the only trust they had left in you and you disobeyed orders twice. Not only thatm but you've put the lives of their human friends in jeopardy too.**_' Kira growled.

"It's not like I wanted to go with them! I never wanted anyone to get in trouble because of me. I didn't ask for this!" she shouted out loud. Her conscience chuckled.

'_**Do you feel angry, Kira? Do you want to kill me; kill yourself? You know you can end it all and no one will have to know. Why hold back and suffer in a life that has no place for you?'**_ Kira growled, picked up a chair that was at a desk and threw it at the wall on the otherside of the room, shattering the wood chair. _**'You feel that anger and violence fester inside of you after all these years? You know you can't avoid those Decepticon habits. Shockwave's 'treatments' have changed you from the inside out. You can't hide from your true destiny.'**_

"And what's that?" she demanded. The entity chuckled darkly.

'_**Destroying every last Autobot and human that stand in our way. Honestly, Kira, you knew you couldn't escape your fate. You could run for thousands of years and, yet, your past will always catch up to you in one way or another.'**_ Kira clenched her fists.

"Shut up! I'm not a Decepticon anymore! I refuse to serve under Megatron, all I got in return was pain! I am an Autobot," she then whispered, "an Autobot who's lost her way," then went back to shouting, "but an Autobot all the same! I am _not_ a merciless killer anymore!"

'_**Who are you trying to convince here, Kira? Yourself or Cybertron? You and I both know that's not true. You enjoy killing, don't you? Be it Autobot or Decepticon; you enjoy the thrill of battle, you gain pleasure from hearing their screams, you get an adrenaline rush from a worthy adversary. And that's what sends you back to your Decepticon ways, doesn't it? The rush of excitement, of fear, of pure rage during battle brings out your Decepticon side and you can't help but destroy everything in your wake. That's what caused you to commit all of those crimes back on Cybertron.'**_

"That's enough!" she didn't want to hear anymore. Tears threatened to fall; but she wouldn't let them.

'_**Megatron, or some other Decepticon, would push you to your limits and turn you into a sparkles murderer. Because, let's be honest, would you really have committed all those crimes if you knew what was going on while you still saw things as an Autobot?'**_

"I said that's enough." Her voice started to crack and she was failing at keeping the tears at bay.

'_**No, right? Just answer me one question, truthfully, and I'll leave you alone to wallow in your grief.'**_ Kira's silence allowed the entity to continue. _**'If you find yourself actually listening to my explanations and took my words into consideration, would you go back to the Decepticons?'**_

Kira hesitated at answering the question because, in truth, she didn't know how to answer the question. Would she go back to the Decepticons and betray her father and the team again, or would she stay with the Autobots? Either way, she would face judgement. If she went back, she would continue to suffer emotional and physical pain at the hands of Megatron. If she stayed, she would continue to be ostracized and be seen as an outsider, even by her own father and the one Autobot she could trust; Ironhide.

Her mind snapped back to the present at the thought of Ironhide. Could she still be with him? Should she? With the other Autobots ready to shoot her the second she does something wrong, she began to wonder if sticking around was the best choice. The entity just idled quietly in her mind, waiting for her to answer; what bugged Kira even more is that the entity already knew her answer, but it was just testing her. She made up her mind, truthful or not, she didn't care anymore.

"I'm staying." She said finally. She waited for the entity to respond. When she didn't get an immediate response, she let out a sigh thinking that she was in the clear. All of a sudden, she heard an ear-splitting ringing noise followed by a terrible headache. She covered her ears and groaned with pain, collapsing to her knees and hunching over.

'_**You're lying.'**_ Before Kira knew it, she felt violent and out of control. She panted as the headache intensified. Her body armor slid into place, only the purple became darker, and her optics glowed red. She stood up and removed her hands from her head. She walked over to the wall and punched it, leaving a huge dent. She took out her plasma gun and shot the far wall, creating an opening to the outside. The alarms started to go off, but that didn't stop her. She activated her jet boosters as her wings came out and flew out of the room and into the night.

Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide, and a few other Autobots gathered in the halls where the alarms were going off.

"What's going on?" Ironhide ask, taking out his guns as he reached the group.

"Put those away, Ironhide. It wasn't a Decepticon. That alarm indicates there was a breach somewhere. Someone broke out, not in." Red Alert said as he walked in from the other side. The alarms shut off. He just got off monitor duty.

"What are you talking about, Red Alert? Who would break out of the base? We're not keeping any prisoners, are we?" Ratchet asked. Red Alert shook his head.

"No, but once I show you the security tapes you'll start to think we were." Confused by what their teammate just said, the Autobots followed him into the command center and to the main monitor.

"Teletran-1, replay security tape 01-594 from one hour ago." He commanded. The screen became fuzzy, but then cleared up and showed the video in Kira's room.

"What is the meaning of this, Red Alert?" Optimus asked, clearly confused as to why a tape of his daughter has to do with the triggered alarm.

"Just watch, sir." He replied. And they all did.

Kira sat against the door, hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth. Suddenly she stood up and threw a chair against the wall. She seemed to be arguing with someone, but they couldn't hear the conversation. She stood there in the center of the room, staring at the ground for a few minutes before collapsing to the ground, holding her head in pain.

"Kira!" Ironhide shouted and turned to go to her room. Red Alert grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Wait Ironhide! Watch the rest of the tape." He said. Ironhide was hesitant, but returned to the screen to watch Kira, _his_ Kira, writhing in pain.

Suddenly she transformed into her robot form, but there was something different about it, it was darker. That wasn't what surprised them, though. They gasped when they saw he stand and they saw, not Autobot blue optics, but Decepticon red optics. She punched the wall, leaving a huge dent. She, then, took out her plasma gun and shot a hole in the wall and activated her boosters and wings and flew out of the base, setting of the alarm. The tape ended.

The group stood in shock at what they had just seen. Did that really just happen?

"Autobots, let's go check out Kira's room." Optimus commanded. They ran to her room and Optimus entered the code to open the door. It opened and they were greeted by destruction. The blast had damaged the room considerably.

"Stay on guard everyone." Optimus said, holding out his blaster. The others followed his advice. Optimus and Prowl headed for the hole in the wall while the others stayed behind.

"Can you pick up on her energy signature, Prowl?" he asked.

"No, sir. She's gone." He sighed. They stood silent for a while.

"And I know where she went." He said as he stared off in the direction where Kira flew off.

**DUN DUN DUNNN! I thought I'd add a little suspense to this story, even though it was heading there anyway. But if you haven't seen my drawing of Kira with the background story on DeviantArt, DO THAT! Trust me, it'll make this story a lot easier to follow. Hope you enjoyed and I'll update soon!**


	12. Look For Me

Look For Me

**This chapter is based off the song Look For Me by Chipmunk ft. Talay Riley. Enjoy!**

It's been nearly a week since Kira' 'disappearance' and the Autobots haven't located her energy signature or any signs of Decepticon activity in that time; which was starting to look very suspicious. The Autobots were extremely quiet, mainly because they were confused by the fact that their leader's daughter was still evil, but also by the fact that they were left completely in the dark about Megatron's big plan. The team was currently getting their jobs done in normal pace: the twins were still out on patrol, Bumblebee was with Sam and Mikeala, Red Alert was on monitor duty, Roadblock was helping Ratchet with something in the MedBay, Prowl was in his office doing whatever Prowl does in his office, and Optimus was at another meeting with the Secretary of Defense and some of the soldiers, others just hung out either in the Recreation Room or in their own rooms. Ironhide was in his room thinking about Kira.

'_Why would she just run off like that? And why did she look so different?'_ he thought as the tape replayed over and over in his mind, trying to find some clue as to what could be going on with Kira. He knew her better than the others; they had a special bond that not even her father had begun to create. He noticed that she was holding her head, as if in pain, and she was shouting at something; or some_one_, but who? He had made a copy of the tape in his processor and a hologram of the scene played on front of him. He paused at the part where the tape showed her optics when she got up. Those blood-red optics.

"She's a Decepticon." He whispered, as if coming to a realization. "She wouldn't just leave without doing something drastic; someone _told_ her to." His processor snapped. He turned off the projector and bolted out of his room and to Prowl's office. He didn't wait to knock on the door; he entered the code and barged in, catching Prowl off guard.

"Ironhide, what is the meaning of this? I am extremely busy." He snapped.

"Kira didn't run off on purpose!" he blurted out. Prowl looked at him as if he were crazy, but then relaxed a little.

"Please don't start this again, Ironhide. Look, I know how upset you are about this, I am too, but I think you're getting yourself too worked up over this. There's nothing you can say that'll prove Kira's innocence this time. She betrayed us, Ironhide, you saw her optics, and how she blasted the wall and took off."

"That wasn't her! I mean, that _was_ her, but it _wasn't_! ARRGG!" he roared and showed Prowl the projection of the tape. He showed him the part where Kira was yelling at the empty room and then throwing the chair. "See! She's obviously yelling at _someone_ that we didn't see! A private comm. link maybe?" he suggested. Prowl sighed.

"Look, Ironhide, as much as I'd like to believe this, I'm afraid it's not enough to prove that she didn't defect." Prowl said. Ironhide wouldn't accept that, he fast forward to the part where she collapsed to the floor holding her head.

"Maybe it wasn't a comm. link, but maybe it was something internal. Like a second conscience or something?" he hoped for that to make sense. Prowl was deep in thought, considering the odds.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. Since she's been here, she's broken one of the most important rules we set for _her_ safety _twice_. Not only that, but it seems that she's been pretty secretive since she's been here, almost like she's got something to hide. I don't have any reason to trust her anymore." That was when Ironhide snapped.

"How can you sit there and say that Prowl? She had every right to be the way she is, think about how she was treated since she's been here. Treated as though she was still a Decepticon! Hell, she was probably treated _better_ by Megatron than she was by her own father!" Prowl stood up to retaliate at that comment, but then they heard the door slide open and saw Optimus walk in with a grim face. The room became deadly silent.

"Optimus, sir!" Prowl saluted, Ironhide shifted uncomfortably and so did Prowl after he lowered his arm. "Um, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." He sighed. A wave of guilt went through the two soldiers. "There's no need to feel at guilt about all of this Ironhide, after all, I did fail her as a father." Ironhide looked at him in shock.

"No sir, that's not what I was-"

"No Ironhide, it was my fault. I wasn't there for her when I should've been, and I've been putting down the chance to return the love back into our bond. I have been constantly shutting her out and always being suspicious of her when I should have been there for her. I failed my daughter. How many fathers can say that they _failed_ their own daughters?" Optimus was on the verge of tears. Prowl and Ironhide were quiet, watching their leader break down in front of them.

Ironhide wasn't ready to give that easily. He knew something wasn't right about Kira and he wanted to do whatever it takes to get her back. He slammed his fist on the desk, jolting Prowl and Optimus back to reality.

"How can you two just stand there and talk like this so easily. It's like you're not even trying!" He stared down at the desk as he strangled out the words. He looked back up at the sad expression of Prowl, he could feel Prime's concerned gaze behind him.

"Ironhide, it's not like we're not trying, it's just that-" Prowl tried to reason.

"It's just that what, Prowl? It's just that you don't know if we even _want_ to search for her? Well I do! And if you aren't going to help me then don't; I don't need you're help!" He turned and stopped in front of Prime. "And you, you should be the one wanting to find her more than anyone! She's your _daughter_ for Primus sakes! How can you just stand there and let her go so easily?" Optimus only gave him a blank stare.

"Ironhide." Prowl warned. Ironhide didn't say anything more; he just walked past Optimus and left the room. The door slid shut behind him.

Prime was quiet, but after a minute, he left Prowl's office. Prowl sighed and sat back down behind his desk and put his face in his palms. He crossed his hands into a prayer fist and rested his chin on them.

"What the frag is going on?"

-In the Command Center-

Red Alert and Roadblock were busy with Teletran1 searching for Decepticon activity, or even energy signatures, but so far there was no luck. They heard the doors slide open and turned to see Ironhide walk in. They looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you doing, Ironhide?" Red Alert asked. He knew Hide well enough that he didn't need to ask, but it was the assurance that hopefully Hide would tell him that made him ask.

"I'm going out to find Kira." He stated. Roadblack turned fully around to face him.

"No without clearance from Optimus you're not." He said. They both knew Ironhide wasn't going to listen to anyone, they knew how much he cared for Kira.

All of a sudden, Optimus walked through the doors, looking confident. Everyone came to attention. Ironhide was confused.

"Optimus, what's going on?" Ironhide asked.

"I am going to find my daughter." He turned, walked towards Ironhide, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I have you to thank, my friend. It's my fault she's out there, and it's going to be my responsibility to bring her home."

He gathered all of the Autobots into the command center to make the announcement.

"I'm not going to give up until my daughter is safe where she belongs! Autobots, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!" With that, the Autobots transformed and followed Optimus.

**Sorry this took so long. I had to search through a dozen songs to fit this chapter, and then I got lost with this. But hopefully the next chapter should be easier. I was busy because school started and I had band and orchestra practice and it's my senior year (yay!) so I'm trying to get my stuff organized. So it's probably not going to be until next weekend until the next chapter goes up! Thanks!**


	13. Carry Me

Carry Me

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while; my family insisted on dragging me to our town's fair this past weekend and I performing in the orchestra there on Monday, so I haven't really had a chance. **

**Anyway, this chapter is based off the song Carry Me by Papa Roach, Enjoy!**

Optimus led the group down the empty highway through the desert. The moonlight was the only light for miles, save for the headlights that illuminated the road. He tried to find whatever bond he had to his daughter in hopes of finding her, or even speak to her, but he felt nothing. He blamed himself for not repairing the damaged bond between them. He blamed himself for leaving her alone to fend for herself on Cybertron. He blamed himself for Megatrong turning her into a Decepticon.

He felt a heavy weight on his spark as he thought about his daughter, who once gave her life to save him from his brother, whom he resurrected, who was turning into his enemy.

NO!

How could he think that way? This was _Optimus Prime's_ daughter they were looking for, not some rogue Decepticon.

'I will find you, Kira, and I will make Megatron pay for all the pain he has caused you.' He thought angrily.

Ironhide trailed behind, lost in his thoughts. He had remembered her. He had remembered Kira, _his_ Kira, and all the memories he had of her from Cybertron. How could he had forgotten about her so easily? How could the love he had felt for her dissipate and leave him feeling like a sparkless shell fighting a war. At one point, all of the Autobots cherished her as a sister, a daughter, a friend-but when they left for Earth, the memories of her were left to vanish on Cybertron. Ironhide mentally kicked himself for leaving her behind. He knew Optimus had resurrected her into a Pretender, only a few selected Autobots knew. In fact, only he, Ratchet, Prowl, and Jazz knew about it. Ironhide only knew about it because Optimus knew about the special bond they shared.

He suddenly picked up an energy signature. It wasn't Autobot or Decepticon, but it was strangely familiar. It was off the road into a forest. The others obviously didn't pick it up because no one said anything, so he decided to check it out.

"Ironhide, where you goin'?" Jazz asked.

"I'm just going to check something out. Stay there in case I need you, Jazz." Ironhide didn't wait for his reply, instead he drove into the forest.

He followed the energy signature to the center of the forest. It was very strange because it didn't even move, and the fact that no one else picked up on the signature except for him made him believe that it was a trap; still he had his suspicions and stopped in the center of the forest in a clearing.

There was nothing there, but the energy was off the charts. Almost like-

"Why is this signature so familiar?" he asked himself. Suddenly he heard rustling in the bushes. He quickly transformed into his bipedal mode and whipped out his cannons. He couldn't find the source of the noise, but he knew whatever made it was still there.

"Come out! I know you're here, I can smell you." He looked around with his optics. "If you comply, I may let you live." Again, there was rustling, but this time he knew exactly where it was. He snapped his cannons directly in front of him at a bush. The cannons began to hum and glow.

"I said come out!" he demanded.

Finally the culprit complied and out stepped the one person he'd never thought he'd threaten with his cannons…

Kira stepped out of the bushes; her face was fixed and expressionless. The humming and glow of his cannons died down and he put them away. He knelt down to her level, but stayed at a distance, still unsure of what to make of her behavior.

"Kira! Where the hell were you? What happened?" So many questions flooded his processor, yet her face stayed the same. When she didn't even acknowledge him, he grew more confused and worried. But what shocked him the most were her eyes; they were blood red, and her hair was darker than usual.

"Kira, are you okay?" Still no reply. He moved his giant hand to touch her, but her reaction wasn't what he was expecting.

In a flash, she took out her sword and made a swipe at him. Luckily he moved his hand out of the way in time.

"Kira, what are you doing?" he asked, surprised. She didn't answer; her face still expressionless as she went at him again.

This time she leapt in the air, the moonlight illuminated off of her sword, and came down. Ironhide jumped backwards and she hit the ground with full force, her sword penetrated the ground.

Ironhide was baffled, he couldn't move. He couldn't fight back for fear that he'd hurt her, or worse. The most he could do was block her attacks, but so far that was proving to be difficult.

The dust cleared and Kira stood up, her sword in her hand to the side, and slowly walked towards him. Ironhide backed up but was soon trapped by the surrounded them. He silently cursed to himself.

Kira leapt at him again, sword aimed for his spark, and Ironhide was frozen in place.

'This is it.' He thought. He shut his optics.

The sword was a mere few feet away when a shot from the side hit Kira. The angle caused her to hit a tree full force, her side receiving the blow, and fell to the ground. The wind was knocked out of her, so she didn't get up.

Ironhide looked for the source of the shot, still processing the what had just happened and completely worrying about Kira, and found Jazz coming into the clearing, his blaster out and smoking from the recent hit.

"You alright?" he asked. All Ironhide could do was nod. They heard a groan come from Kira and they looked back to her and saw she was trying to get up.

Ironhide was at her side in an instant, Jazz staying back with his blaster still out and waiting for her to make a move Ironhide made a motion for him to put his blaster away, and he did so hesitantly. Ironhide returned his focus to Kira, who was coughing and gasping for air, as he gently tried to help her up. When she made no motion to strike at him, Jazz relaxed and walked towards them.

They were surprised when Kira reached out her hand and grabbed Ironhide's. Her head was down and her hair covered her face. She stopped coughing and started to pant heavily, still struggling to breath. Ironhide began to worry, maybe she was seriously injured.

"Kira-"

"You have to leave." She interrupted him. Ironhide and Jazz looked at her in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Jazz asked.

"You have to get out of here, now. (pant) leave me behind. (pant) go, now." She seemed to be struggling for control as she grabbed at her chest and moaned in pain.

"Kira!" Ironhide shouted. She lifted her head, her eyes squeezed shut and tears threatening to fall.

"YOU HAVE TO GO NOW IRONHIDE, I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" she shouted. Ironhide was stunned into silence.

"What are you talking about, Kira?" Jazz asked. 'What the hell is going on?"' he thought to himself.

She didn't answer him, she just continued to keep her eyes closed and try not to cry, but was failing. Ironhide grew more concerned.

"Kira, please look at me." He whispered. When she didn't comply, he transformed into his alt form. His holoform appeared next to her.

Kira gasped and opened her eyes, but refused to look up, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped gently around her.

"I can't lose you again, can't you see that?" Ironhide said, staining his voice. Her eyes widened. "I-I love you too much to let you go, I couldn't live with myself if I leave you alone again like last time." Tears began to fall from her eyes, and his. "I left you alone on Cybertron all those years ago and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kira pulled away from him, his hands held onto her shoulder, afraid to let go. She opened her eyes and he saw her beautiful blue eyes filled with pain and sadness staring back at him, into him, in search of truth to what he said. Tears fell from her face and she fell forward. He caught her and she held onto him and cried. He gave her a small smile and held her, relieved that she was safe in her arms.

When she started to calm, they pulled away and looked at each other, she looked over and smiled at Jazz and he returned it.

"Now what were you talking about, Kira? Why did you want us to leave, and why did you attack me?" Ironhide asked. Her face became serious again and she looked away from him.

"To answer your first question, I wanted you to leave because this was all a trap set up by Megatron." Seeing their confused faces, she told them the story.

"Before I came to Earth, I was still under his control. I tried to keep these traits hidden so I wouldn't hurt you guys. Before I ran away, I was fighting for control but eventually I caved in. Believe me, Ironhide, I never wanted to hurt you, but he didn't give me choice!" she tried to explain. Ironhide had his eyes closed, thinking.

His eyes snapped open and looked to the other side of the clearing when he heard the lick of a weapon.

"Look out!" he shouted as he pushed Kira out of the way and his holoform disappeared. Right as he did that, a blast came out of the trees and nearly missed them. Jazz had his weapon out in an instant and Ironhide had transformed and took out his cannons in a single movement. They both had their cannons whirling and aiming at the source of the blast. They heard an evil chuckle as Kira stood up, frightened. She knew right away who it was.

Megatron stepped out of the darkness, his fusion cannon aimed at them.

"Well well, isn't this an interesting turn of events? Two Autobots with one bait, although I have to say I am very disappointed in you Kira." He narrowed his optics at her; she gasped lightly, her face showing absolute fear.

Jazz did a double-take between her and Megatron while Ironhide glared daggers at the Decepticon leader.

"What are you talking about, Megatron?" Jazz demanded. He chuckled.

"She _was_ supposed to lure Prime to this location, but instead brought you here to warn you. I should've just killed her when she asked for it."

"What?" Ironhide whispered, lowering his cannons. He looked back to her; her head was down, her body trembling.

"After she ran off, she came to me, begging for me to make the pain in her body go away. Naturally I offered her a place among the Decepticon ranks and serve me, and that would make her pain end. Of course she refused, so she suggested one _alternative_."

Ironhide's and Jazz's optics widened.

"But why would I just end her suffering when watching her battle for control keeps her returning and serving under me?" He laughed again. Ironhide and Jazz growled.

"You bastard!" Kira shouted and transformed into robot mode. A red aura surrounded her as she growled at him. Megatron only laughed.

"What are you going to do to me, girl? You should've just remained dead when I killed you the first time." She growled at him, the energy around her grew stronger. Megatron aimed his fusion cannon at her. "Now when I kill you, STAY DEAD!" he shot at her and there was an explosion.

"KIRA!" Jazz and Ironhide shouted. Megatron smirked. When the dust cleared, Kira was not there.

"What? Where did she go?" Megatron demanded, looking around for her.

"Right here." she said as she shot him from behind. He yelled and fell forward, but caught himself and turned around. Kira stood on a tree branch, eyes glowing bright blue, and arm extended with her hand glowing. Megatrong growled at her.

"You little pest! You _will_ die!" Megatron aimed his cannon at her to shoot again, but she didn't move.

"Not if I can help it Megatron!" a commanding voice came from behind her.

Suddenly, Optimus and the other Autobots surrounded Megatron, weapons drawn.

"Jazz sent out a distress signal. I was curious as to where my two best soldiers left without telling me." He looked to Kira and nodded, she nodded back.

Megatron, seeing he was outnumbered, started to retreat.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me, Prime! I will destroy you, and when I do, your precious daughter will be next!" He laughed as he got further away.

Ironhide growled and aimed to shoot at him.

"Stand down, Ironhide." Optimus said.

"But sir, -"

"That was an order." He commanded. Ironhide mumbled and put his cannons away.

All optics went to Kira, who had transformed back to her human form and was still standing on the branch. She looked away from them, not sure of what to say or if she should say anything.

**Sorry to leave on a cliffy, but I'm having a writer's block, plus, I'm helping with the Senior Car Wash on Saturday to earn senior points to go to Disneyland at the end of the year, and it's like…9:30 right now…so I'll upload when I can. Thanks for hanging in there!**


	14. All I Need to Be

All I Need to Be

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! I had school and band practice and I was in Sacramento and had all this stuff going on that I didn't get a chance to upload it. **

**So we are nearing the conclusion of this story and it's going to start getting pretty exciting! It took me two weeks to get this chapter written out (I did it during my classes) so I could get it done sooner…and we all saw how that turned out. But I'm trying! Don't expect an upload for at least a couple more weeks because I'm SUPER busy all week and weekend, but I'll try my hardest! OK, enough jibber-jabber!**

**This chapter is based off of the song All I Need to Be by Fireflight! Enjoy!**

A few days have passed since Kira returned to the Autobots, but she couldn't feel farther from welcomed. She realized that she destroyed whatever trust the Autobots had in her. When they returned, no one said anything; they all returned to their normal duties as if nothing happened.

Ratchet was silent when he was treating her wounds. Autobots that she passed in the hallways would either give her no acknowledgement or would give her a cold stare. Prowl would often call her into his office to ask how she was or to get more information about the Decepticons, but in public, he would avoid her. Optimus hasn't said one word to her since they returned, but the disappointment in his optics every time he glanced at her was clear enough to understand. None of that bothered her, though. There was one thing that made her feel terrible when they returned…

…Not once has she seen Ironhide.

It was like he disappeared from her world, her life. Her grip on reality was slowly fading away, and the reasons all pointed to her.

She walked out of MedBay, after another check-up from Ratchet, and was on her way to her room. She has spent the last three days in her room, only coming out to eat or to see Ratchet or Prowl. Her father still hasn't talked to her and she began to wonder if he blames her. Not seeing Ironhide was the worst, though, and she began to suspect that he hated her now. Tears fell from her face as she felt the familiar feeling of abandonment. She passed by two stray Autobots in the hallway, but quickly put her head down to hide her ters, so she didn't see who they were. She was at the door to her room and was about to enter her lock code when one of the Autobotsthat passed her whispered to the other mech, obviously thinking he was out of ear shot; he wasn't.

"It's _her_ fault that everyone on base is acting on edge. We were all fine intil that _traitor_ came here." She pretended to be fumbling across the access pad with her fingers.

"But that's _Optimus Prime's _daughter." The other mech whispered back. "I'm sure she has her reasons."

The other mech snorted softly. "That's not his daughter. Optimus Prime's daughter was a kind and loyal Autobot who gave her own life to save her father. That _pretender_ is just a no good Decepticon rogue that she revived into. As far as everyone else is concerned, Optimus' daughter is still dead." With that, the two mechs walked off, leaving Kira alone in the hall.

She stared down at the access pad, a far off look in her eyes as the words sank in. She finally entered the code and walked in her dark room, locking the door behind her. The hole in the wall where she blasted it was patched up, but the indent where she punched the wall was still there. She walked over to it and traced her fingers along the dent. She felt the feeling in her legs begin to leave and she leaned against the wall; the cold metal felt good on her hot skin. Tears fell from her eyes and before she knew it, she was on the ground sobbing. All the pain she held inside, the realization that she could never be the Autobot she once was, gripped at her spark and she was suffocating.

"I don't understand! Why is this happening to me?" she choked out. She hoped for someone to answer, but no one was there except for herself. She continued to cry.

'**What's not to understand? You're a Decepticon, Kira; a traitor among all other things. You don't deserve to stay here, in fact, you don't even deserve to live.'**

Kira stopped crying, a look of shock on her face. Her conscious chuckled.

'**Don't act so surprised, you know I'm right. All of the Autobots want you dead, especially your father and Ironhide.'**

Kira growled. There was no way her conscious was going to get the better of her this time.

"Stop it." She whispered, trembling from anger and agony. The voice was quiet. She put one hand on the wall as she slowly got to her feet.

"Just shut up. You don't tell me how to live my life, you can't tell me what to do." She looked forward at the dark shadows in front of her. "I won't let you corrupt me anymore!" she screamed. Suddenly, a blue light surrounded her body.

**Decepticons**

Megatron sat on his throne, deep in thought, when Soundwave entered the room.

"Lord Megatron, requesting permission to speak." He said in his monotone voice.

"Granted, but it better be worth my time." Megatron grunted.

"Sir, abnormal enery signature detected in Squadron 3, source : unknown."

Megatron pondered this information and sneered.

"Excellent. Round up the troops, we leave in three megacycles."

"Acknowledged." Soundwave saluted and left. As soon as the door shut, he chuckled.

"You thought you could escape from me, girl. You were mine from the day I found you back on Cybertron. You're not getting away from me again." His evil laugh echoed in the darkness.

Thunder rolled as lightning struck. The wind picked up and turned the rain into frozen shards of glass.

**Autobot Base**

Optimus was in his office with his chin resting on his folded hands. His mind wandered to his daughter and his spark suddenly felt heavy. He sighed.

"Oh Primus," he murmured, "What am I going to do now? I feel as though my daughter's betrayal was on purpose. I don't want to believe that Kira is a Decepticon, but my men believe otherwise. Please tell me what I am supposed to do." He put his face in his hands, waiting for an answer.

"**You must be patient, Optimus."** A calm voice echoed in his mind. Optimus took his face out of his hands and looked around his office for the source of the voice. Suddenly the room began to disappear and he was floating in utter darkness. A bright light appeared in front of him.

"Primus." He whispered.

"**Be patient with Kira and the outcome may surprise you. She knows the trouble she has caused you and your team. In fact, she holds full responsibility for everything that has happened, including the criticism she hears from your men."**

Optimus was deep in thought. Slowly, the feeling of guilt worked its way into his spark. Maybe he shouldn't have left Cybertron. Maybe he shouldn't have revived Kira. Maybe he should have never found her and made her his daughter.

"**Optimus."** Primus' voice jolted him out of his regression. **"You should not regret the choices that you've made. You must accept them and move forward. Kira has turned away from the Decepticons to find you. Do you really believe that Kira expected a warm welcome when she arrived?"**

Optimus didn't answer, he knew what Primus was saying.

"**I spoke to Kira when she was awakened at the lab. I know all about her betrayal and what her reasoning was."**

This caught Optimus' attention.

"**She had mentioned going out in search of you."**

"She went to find me. I never told her I was leaving for Earth." Optimus whispered to himself in realization. Primus continued as if he didn't hear him.

"**Megatron found her wandering in Decepticon territory. Some torturing and a few convincing lies caused Kira to believe that you were dead, which was all the more reason for her to defect."**

Optimus didn't know what to say. All these years he thought Kira was gone, then thought she was a Decepticon rogue with no chance of becoming an Autobot again, when what really happened…could have been avoided…

Optimus snapped back to reality and rushed out of his office.

**With Ironhide**

Ironhide was outside of the base standing over a cliff, ignoring the pelting of the ice cold rain against his body. He tried to distract his mind, but not even target practice could repress the memory of what happened that night when he found Kira. He could hear Megatron's voice in his head.

'She doesn't care about you, she doesn't even care about her own life. She's a Decepticon now as she was back then and nothing could ever change that.'

Ironhide's fist clenched, he wanted to take his anger out on something. He _had_ to take it out on something. His hand transformed into a cannon and aimed at the forest below the cliff. His cannon whirred to life and was prepared to fire. A sudden mental flashback of when he aimed his cannon at Kira popped up. He gasped and snapped out of it, powering down his cannon. He sighed in relief as he looked down at the forest and not Kira.

He listened to the rumble of thunder and the pitter-patter of rain against the ground; his processor, coulded with confusion and an unknown feeling. Was it fear? No, the battle-hardened weapons specialist knew no fear. Was it sadness? It can't be, what would he be sad about? Whatever the feeling was caused him to feel uneasy in the pit of his stomach.

Something was wrong.

He rushed back intot he base to his determined destination.

**With Kira**

Kira kneeled over in pain, the blue light that surrounded her intensified amd created spouts of electricity.

She had to fight the evil that was trying to take control. She was hoping to use this energy burst to tire out the evil inside of her, but so far she was only tiring herself out; thus making the evil stronger. She knew there was only one thing to do.

"Kira!" Optimus shouted when he reached her door. He was worried when he found it locked. He entered the secret code that only he had to unlock any of the doors should an emergency arise. It opened and he gasped at the sight before him.

"Kira!"

Kira opened her eyes at the sound of a distant voice. She looked over her shoulder to see her father looking down at her worriedly. Her vision became distorted as she tried to stand up to face him, wobbling a little as she did so, but managed to succeed. The light continued around her and she panted heavily.

"Kira, what-" Optimus started.

"Daddy." She interrupted him. Her voice was hurt and broken. Optimus was completely taken back by her tone. It was quiet, all that could be heard was her panting.

"Shoot me."

Optimus was floored. Did his daughter really just say that?

"Kira, you know I can't-" he tried to reason with her but she stopped him.

"Please. If you don't, I'll lose control again. I'll end up going back to Megatron and I won't be able to stop myself like last time." Tears stained her desperate face.

Optimus was in an internal struggle: to shoot or not to shoot. As the leader of the Autobots, he vowed not to take away a life, but to help it. Yet, here was his daughter, who once risked her life to save his, asking him to shoot her. He couldn't possibly end his own daughter's life, but would it be for the better? He couldn't, no way.

He shook his head and backed up a little. Kira noticed this.

"Daddy no, please! You have to shoot me! Now! Before-"

"I can't do it, Kira. You are my daughter first and foremost. And despite everything that has happened and everything that will occur…nothing is ever going to change that." He stated sincerely.

Kira looked at him, shocked, tears still running down her cheeks. She shook her head slowly.

'No, this can't be happening!' se panicked.

"No! You have to shoot me! You have to shoot me now!" she screamed, the light intensifying.

Suddenly, everything seemed to freeze in time at the sound of the cock of a weapon. Kira stared at the barrel as it glowed. Optimus stared in shock.

"Ironhide, no!" But the shot had already fired.

**Decepticon Base**

Megatron sat on his throne when Soundwave entered the room and saluted.

"Report!" Megatron ordered.

"Mysterious energy signature reading: now undetectable." He replied. Megatron grew curious, yet angry.

"What do you mean 'undetectable'?" Shockwave came into the room.

"Sir, the signature was there, but it sudden;y disappeared."

Megatron growled.

"However," Shockwave stated, "I have managed to lock onto the coordinates before it vanished."

Megatron chuckled. "Excellent."

**Oh my God! I finally finished this chapter! So yeah, cliffy! I'll try to upload again soon, but like I said, it's not gonna be for a while. So I hoped you enjoyed! R&R! Thanks!**


	15. Still An Innocent

**Still an Innocent**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've hit a major writer's block. I remember listening to this song from the VMA's and just looked it up on Youtube and thought it was perfect for Kira and this chapter!**

**Chapter inspired by the song Still an Innocent by Taylor Swift! Beautiful song, listen to it when you get the chance!**

_Last Time~_

_"No! You have to shoot me! You have to shoot me now!" she screamed, the light intensifying._

_Suddenly, everything seemed to freeze in time at the sound of the cock of a weapon. Kira stared at the barrel as it glowed. Optimus stared in shock._

_"Ironhide, no!" But the shot had already fired._

_Shockwave came into the room._

_"Sir, the signature was there, but it sudden;y disappeared."_

_Megatron growled._

_"However," Shockwave stated, "I have managed to lock onto the coordinates before it vanished."_

_Megatron chuckled. "Excellent."_

Silence; that was all she heard. Darkness; that was all she saw. She was floating in a dark void, remembering how she got there. Her mind floated back to the events that got her there. Everything was a blur- she screamed for her father to end her pain, her father's pained expression, Ironhide's cannon, then white; but the one thing she couldn't get out of her mind was Ironhide's expression- completely blank, like he was just shooting a target, like he was shooting a Decepticon.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked around. There was a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, like something was going to happen if she didn't wake up. But she would need a little help in order to do that.

"Primus!" she called out into the darkness. The only reply she got was her echo. "Come on, Primus, I know you can hear me!" She let out a frustrated sigh; she knew how she would get him to listen. "I need your help!" As is on cue, the familiar white orb appeared in front of her.

"It's been awhile, Kira." Primus' voice came through, deep and resonating. "How can I help you, my child?"

"I need you to send me back to world of the living." She replied. She knew very well that she was in the matrix, but she had to go back to help the Autobots.

"Ah, yes. I know about the little stunt you pulled that brought you here in the first place. That was a very brave and reckless thing you did." She just waited for him to finish so she can return. "And now the Decepticons are planning a full assault on the Autobot base because now, thanks to your energy burst, they now have the coordinates and power they need."

"What?" she was in disbelief. Had she known that the Decepticons would find the base, she would have never tried burn out the evil in her system. It's not like it worked anyway. She wasted all of that energy for nothing.

"Primus, you have to send me back." She said more desperately. "I have to help my father and the others."

"I have seen the battle, Kira, and I know how it will end. Your honor and loyalty to your family is astounding, and your bravery will pay off." She paused at his words, but something caught her attention.

"Wait, you said _my_ family, does that mean-?" she paused, still unsure if she really was or not.

"Yes, you are an Autobot once more. But I'm afraid, once I send you back, your reunion will be short lived." Primus stated, almost regretfully.

"What do you mean?" she nervously asked. She was an Autobot again, how can anything be bad?

"You will make the ultimate sacrifice during the battle and the Autobots will have an assured victory." Kira thought about what he was talking about, then it hit her, nut she didn't want to believe it.

"Oh no, Primus. Are you saying that I'm going to die? When? H-How?" So many things ran through her mind at this point.

"I'm afraid you must wait and find out yourself. I will now send you back." A bright light surrounded her.

"No, wait Primus!" she reached out to him, but it was too late.

She became blinded and was back in total darkness. But this time it was different. Shefelt a cold, hard surface beneath her, she heard beeping from a computer monitor next to her, and felt unbearable pain. She groaned as she tried to open her eyes, but quickly closed them due to a very bright light. She heard shuffling next to her; two bodies were standing over her.

"Why the frag would Ironhide shoot her?" Ratchet asked, ticked off. She had a feeling Ratchet was going to rip Ironhide a new one, whatever that means.

"She wanted me to do it, but I couldn't." Optimus' voice was full of dread and confusion. Why would his daughter ask him to shoot her?

"Well, as if things weren't strange enough, she should've died from that shot." She could feel Optimus flinch at Ratchet's deduction. "But her spark pulse just came back online."

"So, when will she wake up?" Optimus asked. She finally managed to open her eyes and struggle to a sitting position, propping up on her elbows.

"Actually," –Ratchet gestured behind Optimus where Kira layed- "She's already awake." Optimus turned around and, indeed, she was awake and staring up at them. Optmus was at her side in an instant while Ratchet ran scans on her.

"How are you feeling?" her father asked. She shrugged.

"Hmm, well this certainly is interesting." They heard Ratchet say behind them. They looked in his direction.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus asked. Ratchet was looking at the giant monitor, deep in thought.

"Well, according to Teletraan-1, Kira is no longer a Decepticon." Optmius shared the same shocked expression as Ratchet, but Kira wasn't completely fazed. She already knew she was an Autobot again, but she still had butterflies in her stomach.

"Correct," Teletraan's voice came through, "My scanners indicate that Kira Barlow is emitting an Autobot signature. All Decepticon traces in her system have been permanently deleted." Kira smiled at this fact. Not only was she an Autobot again, but she could never relapse again. Of course, reality had to come and spoil the good moment.

"Father, the Decepticons!" she remembered. This caught Optimus' attention. "They know where the base is. They're coming!"

Optmius turned over to Ratchet, who was checking the scanners.

"Nothing's there right now."-Ratchet looks to Prime- "I don't like this, Prime. Something's up."

Optimus looked pensive, but apparently agreed with Ratchet. He opened his comm. link.

"**Optimus Prime to Autobots, report to the Command Center immediately."** With that, Ratchet headed out of the Med Bay. Optimus was about to follow, but stopped and turned to Kira.

"Stay here, Kira, where it's safe." She was about to protest, but Optimus held up a servo to stop her. "I can't lose you again." He left no room for argument and left the room. Kira just stared after him.

She knew her father would never let her be a part of this battle. There had been too many close calls in the past, but how was she supposed to tell him that Primus told her she was supposed to die in this fight? There was no way he'd let her out of his sight, let alone outside of the base. She let out a sigh and a look of determination showed in her eyes.

Roadblock used Teletraan-1 to search for any Decepticon signatures, so far none showed up. The team was gathered around and had already been briefed on Kira's status and the Cons' plans.

"What are we going to do about the Cons, Prime?" Cliffjumper asked. Prime turned from the giant monitor to his team.

"We fight. We must not let Megatron within a mile of this base." He looked around and noticed something, or some_one_, missing. "Where is Ironhide?" Everyone just shrugged and looked around. As if Optimus had to ask, he had a pretty good idea as to where he was. And no, it's not where you think it is.

Ironhide stood over the cliff, looking out over the city that lay below. The images of what he did to Kira still haunted in his mind.

_Her pained and desperate face looked in his direction as she begged to be shot._

He shut off his optics, still seeing her face, and it ripped out his spark in the painful way possible.

"_Shoot me!" she shouted, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Shoot me now!"_

His fist clenched as his whole frame shook with anger. Why would she ask to be shot? How could she be so stupid?

_Kira's face appears with a look of sadness and fear. _"Ironhide."

His eyes snap open at the sound of his name. The voice he never thought he'd hear with that level of calmness. He turned to see Kira walking towards him. He was shocked.

"Kira! You're alive!" he transformed and his holoform ran and grabbed her in a hug. She gratefully returned it. "I thought I killed you." He whispered into her hair, selfishly taking in her sweet scent and never wanting to let her go.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." She lightly chuckled. He pulled away from her, keeping a firm grip on her shoulders, her hands on his chest, and they looked into each other's eyes.

"You truly are your father's daughter." He smiled. She had never felt so happy to hear him say that. A light flush rose to her cheeks as she realized they were slowly moving closer. They closed their eyes and their lips met.

Time seemed to stand still and they refused to ruin this moment by stopping. Unfortunately, all moments have to be ruined with the sound of the alarm setting of in the base; the Decepticons had arrived.

**Aww, Ironhide and Kira made up! Sorry this chapter was so short, but I had to upload sooner or later. But don't worry, I have the chapter all planned out and I'll hopefully upload soon! But I have a parade this weekend and a play the next weekend, so it might be a little delayed! I'm really sorry! Hoped you enjoyed!**


	16. Salamander

**Salamander**

**This song doesn't really have any relation, but I love the way it goes. This chapter is based off of the song Salamander by Ellegarden! Enjoy!**

**This is the final chapter!**

The signatures on the screen were unmistakable- the Decepticons have arrived.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus commanded. He transformed, and the others followed, and headed out to the final battle.

Kira and Ironhide stood, his arm still slinked around her waist as he held her close in a protective manner, and the watched the skies; waiting. The familiar jets could be seen as small black dots in the night sky, but they knew who they were. In an instant, Ironhide's holoform disappeared and he transformed and activated his cannons and took aim. His cannons whirred to life.

Kira watched, too shocked to move. She tried to place when exactly she would make the sacrifice. She only wished Primus had told her that minor detail. The Decepticons were even closer and she could make out who was who. Megatron was in front, followed by Starscream on his left and Soundwave on his right. Other jets and Cons flew closely behind. She heard engines behind her and turned to see Optimus and the others come out.

Oh crap! She was too caught up in the moment with Ironhide and wayching the Cons that she didn't realize her father didn't know she was out here. She watched as Optimus and the others transformed. The other bots took there positions with Ironhide, but Optimus, having noticed Kira out in the open, came towards her.

"Kira, what are you doing out here? I told you to stay behind in the Med Bay where it is safe!" He snapped, not because he was angry but because his fatherly instincts were taking over and he was worried.

"Dad, I have to help! Primus told me it was destiny to help the Autobots destroy the Decepticons!" she yelled to reason with him. She was actually destined to die, but there was no way in Pit she was going to tell him that. "Besides, even if you lock me up, I'll just break out and come back anyway." She looked determinedly in his optics. "Please, I can do this!"

He let out a sigh. "Fine, but please _try _and be careful?" he almost pleaded. She gave him a playful smirk.

"Oh come on, daddy. You say that as if I'm purposely reckless." He gave her a knowing look that said, _'That's because you are'_. "You'll see, dad, I can do this." With that, she transformed and activated her wings and took off next to the other Autobots, who were lined up and in waiting as the Cons drew closer.

Kira stared at the army that approached from the skies and can feel the determination emanating off of Megatron. Her courage and determination quickly dissipated and fear and anxiety took over her being. She took quick, shaky breaths to try and calm down, but it only made it heard an engine quickly approaching and looked down to see the police car. '_Barricade!_'

'_Doesn't he ever give up?_' she thought exasperatedly.

The seekers and Megatron transformed and landed on the ground next to Barricade, who also transformed.

"Hello Optimus. So nice to see you again." Megatron sneered.

"What do you want, Megatron?" Optimus demanded in his usual calm tone. However, that tone was starting to wear thin; he would make Megatron pay for what he put Kira through back on Cybertron to now.

Kira noticed her father's tension, she noticed it in all of the Autobots, but for some reason, she sensed it stronger in him. Her eyes widened. _Could it be..? No way!_ Though there was evidence of the fact, she still couldn't believe it. After all these years….

She could feel what Optimus could feel through their bond!

Optimus looked taken back for a split second and looked to Kira. They could read it on each other's faces: their bond had been restored.

Optimus turned back to Megatron and muttered to himself, "Thank you, Primus." He could feel Primus' presence in his spark in reassurance. Unfortunately, Megatron heard him and chuckled darkly.

"Oh, but Primus won't be able to help you now." His hand transformed into a blade and he ran at Optimus, ready to strike. Optimus, being caught off guard, didn't move; he wouldn't have enough time to block the attack. The other Autobots couldn't move either, they wanted to help their leader, but they knew they would never make it.

_CLANG_

A small blade intercepted the attack before it hit Optimus' spark.

The Autobots gasped.

Optimus gasped and looked in shock at his savior.

"What?" Megatron was in shock. He brought his blade away from the interferer and stepped back as Kira glared at him with death-filled glowing optics.

"Primus may not be able to help him," she growled menacingly, "but I can."

"Well, isn't this precious, Prime's little girl has come to _protect_ him." Megatron laughed, and the other Decepticons followed. Kira growled and was about to attack when an athoritive voice stopped her.

"Kira!" Optimus shouted with such authority that it made sound more like her leader than her father. She slowly turned to face him, looking like a toddler about to face their parent when they did something wrong.

"You promised me you wouldn't do anything reckless." Optimus told her. She looked down, in shame. "I want you to go back inside the base and stay there." She looked up, wide eyed.

"But dad, you need me to help you! I can take care of myself." She tried to reason, but she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere; after all, she got her stubbornness from him. She wasn't about to back down.

She turned around, activated her jets, and shot off like a rocket towards the Cons.

"No! Kira wait!" he tried to call out to her, but it was too late. She slammed herself into the closest Con to her, which was Starscream, and they both took to the air the fight begun. Megatron sneered and looked to Optimus.

"Well, Prime, after you."

"This is it Megatron. At the end of this, one shall stand, one shall fall."

Megatron growled. "You will be the one fall Prime!" And he charged. This time, Optimus had enough time to activate his weapons, his twin blades, and metal clashed on metal as they fought.

The other bots and Cons followed their lead and attacked.

Kira kicked herself off of Starscream and they had a glare down. Starscream grinned.

"You don't have your daddy here to protect you, traitor."

"I don't need my father to kick your sorry skid-plates all the way back to Cybertron." She retorted. Starscream apparently doesn't take too kindly to jokes because he charged at her, blade at the ready. Kira shot up, narrowly missing the attack. She switched her blade for her plasma cannon and shot point-blank at the Decepticon SIC. One shot hit him in the middle of his back. He yelled out in pain. He rocovered and shot off towards the sky.

Kira was about to follow him when her attention was drawn to the clouds. She momentarily paused to watch as the incoming storm clouds flashed with lightening and a soft roll of thunder could be heard. She knew there wasn't a lot of time left before she would have to get back on the ground, or risk getting electrocuted.

Unfortunately, since she was distracted, she never saw Starscream shoot out of a dark cloud above her and slam into her. She let out a startled yelp as she was sent plummeting to the ground. She landed on her back harshly, causing a small crater. Her face mask departed as she coughed. She groaned in pain as she stumbled to her feet; Starscream hovered over her.

"Had enough yet, _Autobot_? He spat out. She glared and returned her face mask. Her eyes glowed.

"Not even close, Screamer." She shot back up to the sky and away from him. He growled at the nickname and gave chase.

Ironhide was doing fine against Soundwave, but it was hard to fight him when he kept releasing Casseticons. He just managed to throw Ravage off of his arm and it slammed into a boulder.

"Why don't put pathetic little cassettes away and fight like a mech." Ironhide demanded.

"Autobot inferior, Soundwave superior." Soundwave's monotonous remarked. Ironhide was starting to lose his temper with this Con. He aimed his cannons at him.

"We'll see who's inferior after I blast you to pieces." He fired at Soundwave and it hit him in the chest plates. He was knocked back into some boulders. Ironhide walked up to him and prepared for the final shot, when a. audio-piercing scream stopped his energon cold.

Optimus and Megatron stopped mid-fight and looked up to the sky for the source of the scream. Optimus' face was replaced with a look of horror. The other bots and Cons stopped fighting and looked up to see as well, and what the Autobots saw shocked them all.

Starscream had Kira in a death grip. She was forced back to her human form when Starscream shocked her. She gasped for air as he continued to squeeze her. Megatron smiled evilly, for he knew Optimus' greatest weakness: his daughter.

"Well, well Optimus. It would appear that _I_ have the upper hand now." He chuckled at Optimus' expression. He looked back up to Starscream. "Commence with the torture, Starscream!" Megatron ordered.

"As you wish, Lord Megatron." Starscream held Kira by both of her arms in one hand so she dangled above the ground, half-way unconscious. He took one of his claws and pulled at her shirt and ripped it so it exposed her whole back. (She is wearing a purple and black-striped shirt and dark blue jeans.) He dragged that claw along her skin, cutting it, until it drew blood. She screamed in pain.

"Kira!" Optimus shouted to her. He wanted desperately to help her, but he coundn't without bringing her more harm. He looked back to Megatron, anger seething through his body. "Release her Megatron. NOW!" Megatron only laughed at his brother's attemptes to rescue his daughter, and seeing him lose his cool only made him more pleased.

Starscream continued cutting along down her back. Blood was dripping from her back and long scratches covered it.

"The blood of a traitor, as you commanded Megatron. The blood of an _Autobot_." Starscream stated. Kira lost conciousness from the pain. Starscream released her and she fell.

Ironhide acted quickly and bolted forward and caught her before she hit the ground. She was unconscious, but her tear-stained face still showed intense pain and agony.

"RATCHET!" he called and the medic wasted no time in rushing over to help her.

"Her pulse is very low, set her down gently Ironhide." He sighed.

Optimus turned from his daughter and the group to Megatron with hate and anger in his optics.

"I warned that girl that she would suffer should she ever betray me, yet she still defied me. I even offer her another chance, and she tried to trick me. Believe me Prime; I'm not done with her yet." He grinned maliciously. Optimus growled and tackled Megatron to the ground and began to mercilessly punch him.

Ratchet was working to get her spark rate back up, and it slowly started to work. She groaned in pain as she slowly opened her eyes. She was on her back, which was patched up, and looking back at the faces of surrounding Autobots.

"Kira, you're alive!" Sideswipe shouted happily.

"Yeah, we thought you were a goner! Well, except for me; I knew all along that you were going to pull through." Sunstreaker added, only to earn a whack on the head by Ratchet. She managed to sit up, with the help of Ironhide, and rose to her feet. She looked over and saw her father and Megatron battling. All of the Autobots and Decepticons were standing out of the way, for they knew this was the final battle: live or die.

At first, it looked like Optimus had the upper hand, but when Optimus jumped him, Megatron back-handed him and Optimus landed roughly on the ground.

'_Father,'_ she thought, _'he's trying so hard to protect me.'_ She looked around to the other bots, who were watching the fight in anticipation. _'They all were.'_

Megatron walked towards Optimus, but Optimus was too weak to get up; this was it.

"This is the end Prime; one shall stand, one shall fall." Megatron prepared the final blow and Optimus closed his optics.

'_They risked so much to protect me, then I will do the same.'_

'_**Now, Kira. Fulfill your destiny**_' Primus' voice ringed in her head.

Time stood still as she raced to the fight to protect her father. As she ran, a sense of déjà vu ran through her mind and she remembered.

_Back on Cybertron_

_Kira ran towards the fight between Optimus and Megatron. She saw Megatron prep for the final blow. 'No, I can't let Megatron win!'_

"_This is it Optimus Prime! Your time has come." Megatron thrust the sword at Optimus' spark._

-Present Time-

Megatron thrust the sword at Optimus' spark.

"NO!" Kira screamed and she jumped.

The sound of the blade slicing through something echoed through the desert as time seemed to speed back up.

Optimus opened his optics, realizing the blow never came to him and what he saw in front of him horrified him.

Kira was in front of her father, Megatron's blade pierced through her, and being held up by the blade.

"K-Kira." Optimuse stuttered.

The other bots stared in shock. Ironhide collapsed to his knees.

"No, it can't be." He whispered.

Kira slid off the blade and landed on the ground with a sickening thud.

"Our mission is complete. Decepticons, transform and retreat!" Megatron ordered. The Cons transformed and flew off, but no one made a move to stop them. They had all gathered around their fallen comrade.

Optimus gently picked her up and held her close to him. She wasn't moving, or breathing. Ratchet came up next to them and began scanning her, even though he knew it was pointless.

"Ratchet, I can't feel her. I can't feel her presence through the bond anymore." Optimus muttered in disbelief. Ratchet sighed.

"Optimus, there was nothing you could've done. Maybe this Primus' plan for her. Maybe she was needed elsewhere; with Primus."

Energon tears fell from every Autobot eye. They were all mourning a fallen Autobot, a fallen friend, a fallen family member.

A bright orb floated out of Kira's chest and hovered in front of Optimus. He looked up at it; the Autobots had a look of surprise on their faces.

"Kira?" Optimus asked. The orb flew around him as if saying _'yes'_. He smiled, and so did the others. The orb made one last circle around the Autobots and stopped in front of Ironhide before floating up to the sky and disappeared.

Optimus suddenly felt a weight being lifted out of his hands and looked down to see Kira's body dissinagrating into thin air.

"What's happening, Optimus?" Ratchet asked. Kira's body had fully disappeared and tiny bright lights from her body floated up to the sky where the orb went.

"She first sacrificed herself for me back on Cybertron. Primus, then, revived her. In a way, I guess history repeated itself and it was time for her to go."

"What do you mean?" Ironhide asked.

"When I found her, I saved her from dieing in the war. She then sacrificed her life and saved me. I prayed to Primus to bring her back and I did, however, I failed to save her from Megatron, so she became a Decepticon. She traveled to Earth and found me, and, in a way, saved her from herself. Then she sacrificed herself to save me again. I guess now I should just let her rest in peace to prevent this from happening again."

"Are you saying this was fate that caused all of this?" Ratchet asked, skeptical.

"No, I'm saying it was destiny." Optimus looked to the skies as sun rays peered through the dark clouds; a sign that light always conquers darkness.

A lone white bird flew across the sky and vanished into the clouds.

**The End**

**Well, that's it! Finally finished! What did you think? Hoped you all liked it! Don't worry; I'll upload some more stories with more OCs later. Don't forget to read the new Chrismas story I uploaded a few weeks ago! Thanks so much! Comments very much welcomed!**


End file.
